Love at First Sight (We Belong Together)
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Victoria Gates is a secretly depressed woman who is trying to be a wrestler. When she joins The Shield, can she finally return to being the happy, cheerful girl she once was? Or is she bound by darkness forever? [Ambrolleigns,OC] AU
1. Chapter 1- Arrogant Asshole!

**Seth POV**

Dean, Roman and I are heading to our interview with Kristi Capel & Wayne Dawson of Fox8 in Ohio. Roman has been acting strange lately. Not as talkative today like he normally would be. It kinda makes me worried. Dean doesn't seem to notice the change in Roman's actions.

"Everything alright man?" Dean asks indifferently. I anxiously await Roman's response.

"I'm a little worried because I don't do as many interviews as you and Seth. This interview is on television. What if I do something-"

Dean cuts him off. "Roman you really worry too much. Calm down and maybe you won't make an ass of yourself on TV."

Their conversation continues and I stop listening because I heard want I wanted to know. I start to drift away in my own thoughts. _Thank goodness_, I thought. _What if it was something seriously wrong with Roman. I wouldn't know what to do_. My senses catch up with my thoughts and I started to realize that I am too worrisome. I also think too much about Joe. I don't know why but I've found myself doing that a lot lately. Tangled in my complex thoughts, I don't notice that we've arrived at the FOX building.

As we prepared to exit the vehicle, I couldn't help but notice Joe's dark, wavy hair flow down his back in a sleek ponytail. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and blue jeans. The sight was almost..._sybaritic_.

**Dean POV**

On our way to the waiting area, I started flirting with the producer lady or whatever. Just because of my massive ego. Roman caught on to me and he shot me a disapproving look. I just smirk back. We arrive at the waiting area and she tells us, mainly me that we go on in 30 minutes.

In the waiting area, Seth strikes up a conversation with Roman about the Elimination Chamber. Sometimes I feel that he is only desperate to get Roman's attention. He really does admire him. It makes me slightly jealous. I decide to join in on the conversation.

" Do you think that we can beat The Wyatts?" Roman asks Seth.

"Well..They are definitely competit-"

"Of course we can beat those creeps!" I say over confidently.

"I can't believe all this confidence is coming from the guy who wouldn't have had a title if it wasn't for us." Seth retorts.

"You arrogant little fucker!" Roman says playfully to Dean.

**Roman's POV**

The woman from earlier came in to tell us we were on in 10 minutes. She was busy with another task so we walked ourselves to the set. We weren't expecting the next thing that happened. A woman was running down the hall with a stack of documents and as she turned the corner, she bumped into Dean and hit the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She immediately said.

"It's fine, it's fine. Are you okay?" Seth says, trying to calm her down.

"Why the hell were you running in a building anyways?"Dean asks, being the asshole he is. Surprisingly she didn't seem offended and ignored him. I still gave him a dirty look.

"I'm fine. Just in a rush I guess." she responds as Seth helps her off the floor. I finally get a chance to see her clearly now. Long chestnut colored hair that stops mid-waist, curvy figure yet muscular, and tall because of the expensive looking heels she had on. She had beautifully tan skin and nice legs. She noticed me staring then blushed and looked back to Seth. I think Dean saw because he was looking at me with an omniscient smirk. I rolled my eyes as he started checking her out his own self. Nodding approvingly when he saw her ass, he turned to me and grinned. Seth finally got all the papers and handed them to her.

"Well, here you go..erm.."

"Tori. My name is Tori" she said. "And thank you Seth for helping me."

We all were shocked to see Tori knew us. I guess she noticed.

"You _are_ Seth Rollins from WWE, right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you're a fan." Seth replied.

"Maybe a stalker..." Dean said with false fear. I swear he is a jackass at times.

"Actually I wrestle in NXT." Tori replied. "Arrogant asshole. What makes you think I would want to stalk you?"

Seth & I laughed as Dean appeared to get angry. I start to notice she has an accent.

"Cool. But what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a wrestling ring?" I asked.

"Beautiful yet dangerous." She said with a smile. "Jane and Stephanie are considering a gimmick where I'm very manipulative and use my good looks to my advantage."

" Amazing. I hope to see you on Raw or Smackdown someday." Seth said.

"That day is next Monday actually." Tori said.

"We would love to stay and chat but we have an interview to get to. Call us sometime?" I said, realizing that we had 2 minutes to be on set.

After exchanging numbers we said our goodbyes and Tori just stared Dean down while Seth and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2- What's The Plan?

Chapter 2

**Dean's POV**

After the interview, we went back to the hotel and changed clothes before heading to the gym. After the gym, we headed back to the hotel to freshen up and prepare for Raw. Seth got in the shower first, so Roman and I were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Didn't do too bad at the interview. I really am impressed. Or maybe your mind was elsewhere.." I teased.

"Shut up, _arrogant asshole_!" Roman retorted, trying to mimic the Tori chick's accent. Pretty close, yet not quite. Was she British or something? But it also sounded French...

"Aww, you're still thinking about your little eye candy from earlier?" I said sarcastically. She was _hot_, though. We didn't notice Seth exit the bathroom.

"Eye candy? You're the one who eye raped her! Tell me, what size dress do you think she wears?"

"Oh yeah, I'm the eye rapist but she caught you staring at her legs like some creep!"

"Woah.. Dude you eye-raped Tori?" Seth asked.

We both jumped.

"Yeah..Well, no..Kinda..." Roman replied.

Seth laughs hysterically and finally says "You guys are creeps"

**Roman POV**

When we arrive at the arena, a producer says that Stephanie and HHH were awaiting our arrival and wanted to speak with us. I don't think we did anything wrong...

When we enter the room, Stephanie rises off the couch and greets us.

"Hunter and I have some ideas for The Shield if you would like to hear them." Stephanie said, smiling.

"Okay. Lay it on us." I said, glad this wasn't a bad meeting.

"Steph and I think there should be a fourth member of The Shield. But not another superstar.. A diva" Hunter said. "It's perfect because we can form all types of storylines from this. What do you guys think?"

"It sounds very interesting. But who would the diva be?" Seth asked.

"Well she's new and hasn't wrestled on Raw yet. She is done with training in NXT and ready for the big leagues. Her name is Victoria and we want to surprise her with this news, that's why she isn't here. We want to start this storyline tonight." Steph responded.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"Victoria is supposed to be the pretty girl everyone envies. Desperate for attention, she would jump at any opportunity. That's why when the Shield offers to take her under their wing, she accepts. Victoria is a babyface so this will be her big heel turn. "

"Sounds good…" I said.


	3. Chapter 3- Special Op

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"Emmalution" blasted through the arena. Tori wore gold attire similar to Eva Marie's. Emma and Tori danced their way to the ring. "The following divas tag team contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, Emma & Tori" Lillian Garcia announced. AJ Lee & Tamina made their way to the ring afterwards. The timekeeper rang the bell and the match started with Emma & AJ. The girls locked up and Emma backed AJ into a corner. Emma tossed her around a bit before AJ gained some offense and suplexed Emma in the ring. AJ made the tag to Tamina. Tamina had Emma up for the Samoan Drop. Emma elbowed her and made the tag to her partner, Tori. Tori rushed in with a series of punches before clothslining Tamina. She successfully superkicked Tamina and prepared for her finisher, "TorN Up", which was a shining wizard. Before she could pin Tamina, "Special Op" played in the arena.

The Shield marched down to the ring quickly. Tamina and AJ escaped swiftly. Emma was about to bail also but Tori seemed to be petrified. Emma left without her.

"What the hell is Tori doing?" JBL shouted on commentary.

The Shield circled the ring and entered. At this point, Tori is crouched in a corner, still scared by the sight before her. Dean Ambrose approached her and offered his hand. The crowd booed The Shield. Then Tori hesitantly accepted Dean's hand. He guided her to the center of the ring while Seth got a microphone and passed it to Dean. "Hi beautiful" Dean started. The booing got heavier. Dean got on one knee. "I'm Dean Ambrose, that's Seth Rollins and he is Roman Reigns. We are The Shield. We fight injustice in the WWE. The Divas division needs justice, but we need a female counterpart to serve it." Tori looked confused as Seth and Roman smirked. "We think that with our guidance, you could be one of the greatest divas in history. Will you join The Shield?" Dean asked. Tori reached for the microphone. "Yes.." was Tori's response. Dean grinned as The Shield & Tori went backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Norm POV**

The Shield Bee lined for the locker room. When they arrived at the Shield's locker room, then they spoke.

"Great job, Tori." Seth said. He didn't expect the match to be _that_ good.

"Thanks." Tori replied.

"I didn't expect you to be that good. How long where you in training at NXT?" Roman asked.

"I think about 18 months I've been training. But wrestling is in my family."

"Oh cool. Erm, Tori are you foreign?" Seth asked. "You kind of have this... accent."

"Yeah, I was born in Chicago but my family moved to Sweden when I was three months old. We returned to the US when I was five. We lived in The Hamptons for two years and then to London. We moved a lot due to my parents' jobs and stuff so I've attained a lot of accents. Plus my mixed ethnicity, I guess." Tori said.

"What all cultural backgrounds?" Roman asked.

Tori giggles "There's a lot." "My mom has White, Caribbean, Samoan & Asian descent. My dad has Hispanic, White, Native American and French descent."

"Oh cool. I'm Samoan too." Roman said.

"No shit." Dean said, annoyed. "Let's finish this conversation at the hotel, I'm ready to go."

When they arrived in the hotel room, the conversation picked up again after Tori showered.

"Do your parents have an accent?" Roman asked. "Well not really. My mom switches accents when angry, though."

"What about siblings?" Seth asked. "Well my parents split when I was 11. My mom remarried 3 different times. My dad only remarried once. I have a total of 17 siblings."

"How old are you?" Seth asked. "How old do you think I am?" Tori asked with a grin.

"I say 24." Dean answered.

"Nah man, at least 25." Roman disagreed.

"Hm... I think this is a trick question..." Seth said. Everyone laughed. Tori finally responded. "Actually I'm surprised you guys think I'm that young. I'm 27 and my birthday is March 18th."

"Can I smack your ass?" Dean asked. Tori slapped him, hard.

"THATS IT" Dean chased Tori into his room. He cornered her. Dean leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Tori. You really don't know what you're getting yourself into...". Dean backed away from her.

After a hour of getting to know Tori better, Seth & Dean went to sleep. Roman however, left her room but remained awake in his room. He wasn't ready to sleep and returned to Tori and Seth's room.

Roman lightly knocked on the door. "Tori, you sleep yet?"

"No. I'm not really tired." Tori lied. She has trust issues and doesn't like being alone. Roman came in and sat on the edge of her bed. "Why are _you_ still awake?" Tori asked. " I can't stop thinking about you." Roman said. In response, Tori blushed and looked away. Then she finally spoke. "Your friend Dean is quite the jackass, huh?".

"Yeah, he's a little crazy at times. He will get better though, I'm sure of it."

"Roman, Does Dean have a girlfriend?" Tori asked curiously. Roman smirked and said "Why? Do you like Dean?" . "What?! No! I was only curious." Tori said looking away again. "I got my eyes on someone else already.."

"Who?" Roman asked hopefully. Maybe it was him.

"I can't tell ya. You can't be trusted. You might tell him." Tori said. Tori glanced at Roman. His dark hair was loose and flowing down his shoulders. He had on a black tank top and black gym shorts. Tori couldn't help but smile at the amazing sight before her. Roman saw her staring and teased her.

"Like what you see?" Roman teased with a smirk.

Tori snorted. "Please, I was _not_ checking _you_ out." Tori lied.

"Okay, Tori. Whatever you say.." Roman said sarcastically. "Well I'm going to go try to sleep again. Goodnight."

"Manuia le po" Tori replied. Roman smiled and exited the room. Tori sighed and crawled under the blankets. She couldn't even close her eyes. Her heartbeats increased. She walked over to Seth's bad and crawled in. Tori laid on his chest. And soon she was fast asleep.

'_Manuia le po' is Samoan for "Good night"_


	5. Chapter 5- Sexy

Chapter 5 (WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT CHAPTER 6)

**Normal POV**

Dean and Roman woke up at 4:45 to get a workout in. Tori and Seth were still asleep. Dean and Roman entered the hotel room and no sign of Tori and Seth. "Let's go wake those little fuckers up." Dean said, grinning. What he saw when he entered their room infuriated him. He didn't show it though.

"WAKE UP BITCHES!" Dean shouted.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Roman shouted. Roman and Dean shook them. They both started to awake slowly. Tori sat up and stated "I'm _really_ not a morning person..."

"What do you want?" Seth asked grumpily. He really didn't like to be woken up.

"I see someone had a nice night." Dean said with a smirk. Tori got up and headed for the bathroom. "You slept with Tori?" Roman asked, amazed.

"No. Why would you think that?" Seth retorted, frowning. Not because the thought didn't sound nice, because he is still angry about being woken up.

"No reason except she was just sleeping in the bed with you." Dean responded. A phone started ringing. Seth, Roman & Dean glanced at each other. Tori scurried out the bathroom to answer it. All three men eavesdropped.

"Hello?..Hey bitch..Yes, of course...duh...Ok...See you..love ya, bye.."

Tori smiled. "I'm actually glad you woke me up. That was Lynn and she wants me to go with her on some errands. Manda's coming too.." All three men looked at her with the same confused look on their face. Tori realized they didn't know who she was talking about.

"Oh yeah! Lynn and Manda are my best friends. We knew each other for like 18 years. Don't tell Lynn but I like Manda wayyy more than her. Oh and Manda wants to meet you guys" Tori stated.

"If she's as hot as you I don't mind.." Dean said. Tori smiled at him. He just gave a small grin.

"I should be back by noon. We have alot to do so we're getting an early start." Tori said while sifting through her clothes. She pulled out a white leg-length romper and a ruffled skirt.

Roman said " Wear the white thingy." Tori gave a small chuckle. "It's called a romper.". She went into the bathroom for about 10 minutes. When she came out, you'd think she's been in there for an hour.

"Damn!" Dean and Seth exclaimed in unison. Tori giggled, "I try my best to look good at all times."

"Wait.. It's cold as hell but you're wearing that?" Seth asked. "Well we are taking her jet to LA" Tori replied. "I should probably get going so I don't miss my ride."

**Tori's POV**

I hug my friends and we get in the jet. Amanda is getting more muscular. Lynn is getting slimmer. Amanda told me Lynn was a dress size 6 now. It felt good being in LA again. I call Seth, like I promised, when we get in the limo. We are heading to a photo shoot for some magazine.

"Hey, how's it going?" Seth said.

"Good so far. What are Dean & Roman doing?" I asked. I feel some form of attraction towards them. It's unexplainable really..

"We are all in my room watching TV." Seth replied. Dean & Roman looked at Seth. _Its Tori_, Seth mouthed to them. Dean gets on the phone acting like a jackass.

"I see you just can't stay away, can you? It's cool, when I see you later.. You'll get what you're asking for.." Dean said. "Here's Roman."

I sighed. Dean was annoying but _sexy_...

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey bunny. Miss me?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's really boring. Please come back ASAP!"

"Haha. Okay, I will. Yeah, I got to go. Beat the shit out of Dean for me, Bye.." I say, ending the phone call.

"Tori, you're in a relationship?" Lindsay asked, amazed.

"No." I replied, confused. "Those were my coworkers. I _wish_ I was in a relationship with one of them."

"Oh. I heard you call someone 'honey bunny' though." Lynn stated.

"It was only a little flirting, Lynn." I retorted. Sometimes she acted stupid.

"Are they cute, hot, or sexy?" Amanda asked.

"They are definitely _sexy_!" I said.


	6. Chapter 6- Whitewashed

**Tori's POV**

Our photo shoots didn't take long and I got back early. When I arrived at the hotel, the guys greeted me and resumed watching TV. I was very bored and hoped someone had some suggestions…

"I'm _so_ bored.." I said dramatically.

"What do you want to do?" Seth asks.

"Anything except this. How many times are we gonna watch this dumb Law & Order show?!" I asked. Dean leaves the room and returns with a bottle. I wonder what he's planning...

"Let's play Spin The Bottle!" Dean suggests eagerly.

"Okay cool." I say as I turned off the TV. Roman sighs and reluctantly sits down on the floor, next to me. Seth follows.

"Who's first?" I ask, hoping it's not me. "I'll go first!" Seth says.

He spins the bottle and it lands on me. I close my eyes as we kiss. His kisses are so passionate. He slowly pulls away. I try my best not to blush. I spin the bottle. It lands on Dean. As I lean in to kiss him, he grabs me and positions me in his lap. He leans in and kisses me. It felt so ecstatic. His lips are soft against mine. I start to suck his lips into my mouth. Roman & Seth appear to enjoy it. I finally break away and gaze into his cold, blue eyes. He has a very intense look in his eyes. I got a little frightened and remembered his words from last night_: I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tori. You really don't know what you're getting yourself into_. I sit back down and Dean spins the bottle. It lands on...Seth!

Roman and I laugh hysterically. Dean gets mad and tells us to shut up. Seth leans in and captures Dean's lips in a hot kiss. Dean tugs his hair. Seth lets out a low moan. Dean pulls away. Seth spins the bottle. It lands on Roman.

I giggled, "Oh shit." Seth leans in and mesmerizes Roman the same way he did Dean and I. They started exchanging open mouth kisses. They were so slow and sensual. Dean grabs my right hand and slides it down his leg. He stops right before his crotch. I glanced down and saw the bulge in his pants. I know what he wants and I tease him. I rub my hand up and down his hard-on. He grunted. I stopped and smirked at him. He frowned then growled. I gave him a peck on the cheek and scooted near Roman and Seth.

I pulled Seth's mouth off of Roman's. I glared into Roman's eyes. He looked pretty upset. I gave him a small smile before kissing Seth. Almost immediately, Seth forced his tongue into my mouth. Our kisses were more rough & begging- begging for each other's body. Seth briefly broke the kiss to remove his shirt. I mounted his lap and placed my arms around his neck. We started again. I felt Seth's hard-on rub against my crotch and I moaned slightly. I started grinding into it. Roman smacked my globular ass very hard. I yelped. Seth ran his hands down my back then rubbed and squeezed my ass.

He said "Tori, you're ass-tronomically beautiful.". I giggled and rubbed harder on his cock. Roman grabbed me by my hair and placed me face first into Seth's bed. He removes my shirt and kisses my neck, trailing down my back.

Dean walks to the side of the bed where my head is. He squats down then grabs my hair to pull my face up and kisses me. He stands back up. Seth walks over to us and kisses Dean. It was slow and very sexy.

Dean broke away and said "Get on your knees.." in a low, raspy voice. Seth obeyed. Roman pulled my pants that I was wearing down. Dean slowly slid his gym shorts off. Before us was the most beautiful, alluring sight I've ever seen. Dean's hard cock oozing with pre-cum stood before me. I subconsciously licked my lips. Before I could make a move, Seth grabbed Dean's cock and shoved it in his mouth. "Shit!" Dean exclaimed. He inhaled sharply at the warm, engulfing mouth wrapped around his cock.

Roman slapped my ass one last time before turning me over on my back. He sucked on my neck. I moaned as he kissed his way to my breast. He teased me for a while before I felt Dean's weight shift on the bed. Seth walked around to the side near my feet. Roman kissed Dean at the edge of the bed. Seth kissed from my navel up to my neck. He sucked on the red mark that was already there from Roman. I growled at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Roman and Dean stopped kissing to watch Seth remove my bra. My nipples were hard and I saw Dean chuckling. Seth squeezed both breast and ran a hand down to my underwear. He nimbly removed them and lean over to lick my clit. I made a cat-like sound. He started working his tongue in and out my entrance. My pussy was leaking.

"Aww, _Kitty cat _has her own Niagara falls." Seth exclaimed. He worked to fingers inside me. I groaned. I saw Roman & Dean grinning. "What's funny?" I asked, angrily due to my frustrations. Dean crawled over and yanked me up by my hair. He stared me in the eye while Seth & Roman watched intently. "Watch who you're talking to, _kitty cat_. Seth has a soft spot for you but I don't." Dean warned.

"I think we should punish her." Roman suggested.

Dean sat against the headboard and dragged me between his legs. Dean used his free hand to slap me with his cock. Roman took a seat next to Dean, watching intently. "You know what to do, _kitty cat_." Dean teased, releasing my hair.

I took his cock into my mouth. Dean's cock was warm and delicious. I moaned around his dick. He groaned in response. I absolutely loved having it in my mouth. I was moaning loudly around his cock. "I don't know who's a bigger cockslut, Tori or Seth?" Roman admitted. Seth crawled between Roman's legs & squeezed Roman's cock. "Well let me show you." Seth said calmly. Seth yanked Roman's pants down and sucked his cock. Dean pulled his cock out my mouth and said "Fucking shit that was amazing. I almost came too soon."

Dean laid me across his lap. He smacked me on the ass. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. He started spanking me fiercely, showing no mercy. My ass was red. Dean positioned me on my hands and knees. I felt Dean teasing my entrance with his tip. I moaned and growled. I felt him going deeper inside my now dripping wet clit. I screamed due to frustration & Dean's large size. Roman caressed my cheek "Shh, _Kitty cat._ No need for noise complaints." My eyes began to water as Dean thrusted in and out of me. "Are you learning your lesson?" Roman asked. "Mmm..Ohh..YESSS!" I replied.

"We need to occupy that little piece of work mouth." Dean said.

Roman pulled Seth's mouth off his dick. He yanked Seth's cock out his shorts, it was leaking and rock hard. Seth kneeled in front of me and forced his dick into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his cock and we moaned harmoniously. Dean pulled out of me and Roman laid on his back as I straddled him. He grabbed my hips. I cried when Roman pounded into me. "FUCKING CHRIST! Joe pleaseee! I can't take it!" I pleaded. His cock was huge. Roman pulled out. Seth went inside me doggy-style thrusting hard and fast. He used my hair to create leverage. Roman and Dean were taking turns with my mouth.

Roman grabbed one of my breast. "They're so round and perfect." Roman exclaimed.

He started playing with my nipples. That put me over the edge. I didn't last much longer after that. I pulled my mouth off of Dean's cock. "OHHMYGODD!" I screeched. Seth growled and thrusted hard as he could. Then Seth laid me on my back and started jerking himself. Then Dean & Roman.

"I'm gonna whitewash this bitch!" Dean growled. "Open wide, kitty cat." Roman demanded.

First Dean, then Seth and Roman came in my mouth. Dean made me swallow it all. "That's a good kitty.." Roman said, caressing my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal POV

Roman and Dean took a nap before Smackdown tapings. Seth & Tori watched a movie together. They were now cuddling in Tori's bed.

"Tori, are you sleep?" Seth asks.

"No, what's up?"

Seth sighed, "There's is something important that I have to tell you."

"Okay. Tell me." Tori said, wondering what was it Seth had to say.

"I-I really like you, Tori. I love you. I don't know how to explain it. From the moment I saw you-" Tori interrupted him.

"I love you too. I love Roman and Dean also. Since I've met you, it's the first time in a long time that I can just... relax. Relax and not worry about anything." Tori turned around to kiss him and sat up in the bed. "We should start preparing for Smackdown." Tori stated. Seth sighed. He wanted to stay in bed with Tori. "Yeah, I know. Let's start packing."

**Tori's POV**

The car ride to the arena was pretty silent. I guess no one knew where to start. We just had the best moment of our lives, together. My love for them grows stronger by the second. I remember when Scott said I could never be loved...

* * *

Flashback; Thursday, July 4, 2004

_Scott and I have been dating for four years now. We've been through everything together. We support each other. We both recently graduated high school and are off to college. We are going to hang out today with Lynn & Amanda. I'm going to propose to Scott. Some think a woman proposing to a man is desperate. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. We're only 18 years old but I think we could manage. We always do. _

_(Later on at the beach) _

_"Lynn, could you go with Amanda to grab some blankets out the car?" I asked. Here goes nothing.. "Sure." Lindsay said. As she and Amanda walked off, I made my move. "Scott, I have to ask you something.." I say, nervous because I don't know how to propose. "Okay." _

_"Scott we've been together for so long. I love you, a lot. I don't know what I would do without you. You've been my backbone for so long." I get down on one knee. "Will you marry me, so we can be together forever?" _

_"Yeah, of course." was Scott's response. I kissed and hugged him. I see Lynn & Amanda walking back towards us. Now we had to tell our parents... Scott's parents were very stuck up and control freaks. Same for my parents. I moved out when I was 15. Actually I was kicked out. My step-dad hated me and my mom was so into him, she gave him everything he wanted. Scott called our parents and told them we could discuss it over dinner tomorrow._

_Our families gathered for a big dinner at Scott's home. We told them we were engaged and getting married ASAP. My twin sister, Claire, along with my younger brothers Dylan & Calvin, congratulated me. Scott and my parents didn't look pleased. My mom excused everyone from the table. Only Scott and I remained in the room. _

_"Victoria, we think you're making a mistake." My mom said, rather cold. "We don't think that you're stable enough for marriage. Someone may get hurt." I was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder one year ago by my psychiatrist. I've had ADHD & anxiety from a young age. I refuse to take my medication, though. No one else knows that... _

_"But I am. You're never supportive. I wish you would stop trying to control our relationship! All you had do was say 'congratulations'!" I shouted. "Just calm down Tori. We're only telling you-" Scott's mom managed before I interrupted her. "NO. You listen to me, Scott and I are getting married whether you like it or not." I said firmly. _

_"C'mon Tori, just stop it!" Scott said. I tried to calm down but my anger got the best of me. I slapped Scott's mom. Everyone gasped. "Tori! What the hell?!" Scott exclaimed. "Come on, let's leave." He demanded. We left out of the house without saying goodbye to anyone. Back at my house, things heated between Scott and I. _

_"Why'd you have to hit my mom?!" Scott shouted as we entered the living room. "BECAUSE SHE'S AN EVIL BITCH AND SHE-"Scott slapped me. I held my face. That slap was vicious. "What the fuck Scott!" I exclaimed. I returned the favor by punching him. Bad move.. Scott attacked me and I couldn't fight back. I loved him too much to harm him in any way. I pushed him away. "What the hell was I thinking?!" Scott panted. My mouth was bleeding from one of his slaps. "Why would I date someone like you?! How could someone ever love you?! You're cold, heartless, and mostly- SELFISH! YOU are an evil, conceited, devious, narcissistic, BITCH! I'm done with you!" He stormed out the condo. My heart dropped. I never thought Scott of all people, could say such derogatory things. How could he call me conceited and narcissistic when all I did was love him?_


	8. Chapter 8- Revelations, Revelations

**Seth's POV**

I was first to wake up. I looked at Roman and Tori while they slept. Roman's head rested in Tori's chest. Tori's arm rested around Roman's shoulders. Her hair covered Roman's face. I left to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I returned Tori was awake, sitting up in the bed, stroking Roman's hair.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said. "God morgon, vacker" She replied. "I will be right back." She walked into the bathroom. I sat on the bed and observed Roman again. Tori had pushed his hair out of his face. I caressed his face. I still haven't told Roman about my feelings for him. Roman starts to wake from his peaceful sleep. I stopped touching him. He looks up into my eyes.

I smiled. "Good morning."

He smiled back. "Good morning, Seth. Where's Tori?"

"In the bathroom." He became serious."We have to talk to her." "About what? What did she do now?" "She didn't do anything. It's about our relationship." "Shouldn't we wait to discuss it with Dean present?" I asked.

"Discuss what?" Tori asked. I didn't realize she came out the bathroom. "We will tell you when the time is right." Roman replied. I looked at Roman, bewildered. Why didn't he tell Tori?

"Umm okay...Lindsay and Amanda are in Florida until Saturday. They really want to meet you guys." Tori stated. "Why don't we all hang out today?"

"That sounds cool. We don't have anything planned anyway." Roman said. "Seth, can I borrow your car?" Tori asked sweetly.

"Sure. Where ya going?" "I need some clothes from home." "Can Seth and I come?" Roman asked.

Tori sighed. "Duh!"

I laughed. Roman scowled. Tori mocked him. After we all got dressed, we got in my car and headed for Tori's house. I'm driving and Tori's in the passenger seat. Roman in the backseat. Tori lives in Daytona Beach. It's only about an hour from my house.

"So, what is your house like?" Roman asked. Tori sighed. "I live in a beach house. It is the most beautiful thing ever excluding you, of course." Roman grinned. "You live alone?" I asked. "Now I do. Eden, Miranda, Steven and Luke moved with Scott." Tori stated. She looked kind of sad.

"Who are those people?" Roman asked. Tori sighed as I exited the expressway. "My children. Scott is their father." Tori admitted reluctantly. Roman's jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Miranda, Steven & Luke aren't my biological children. They're actually my niece and nephews. Eden is the only child I have. Their parents died in a car accident. I've raised them ever since."

"Wow. I-I just...wow. I don't know what to say." I said. The last few minutes awkwardly silent.

"We're here!" Tori exclaimed as we drove through her driveway. Tori's home was nice. She has a garden, swimming pool, and a deck connected to the ocean. The inside was even more beautiful. Everything was mostly white and grey. She gave us a tour. Each room had its own colors actually.

"Do you like it?" Tori asked. "Hell yeah!" Roman & I exclaimed contemporaneously. "Let me show you the best part." Tori said, walking up another flight of chairs. She opened a door. "Here's my bedroom!" Tori exclaimed. She had a king-sized bed with a matching carpet and paint. A balcony that had a wonderful view of the ocean. "Well, I'm going to pack my clothes and we can leave." Tori announced. Roman and I sat on the bed. Roman inhaled her sheets. "Her scent is still lingering in the sheets" He exhaled. I chuckled. "How'd she afford all this?" I said, still in awe.

* * *

A/N: Where did Victoria get the money for that beach house? Why did she avoid talking about Scott and her kids? Why did her kids move with Scott? How will Dean react? Scott is introduced next chapter...

God morgon = Good morning in Swedish

Vacker = Pretty/Handsome in Swedish


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roman's POV

When Tori exited her walk-in closet, I threw her on the bed. I hovered over her. "What the-" I kissed her passionately. Seth just stared on.

"Let's just stay here all day." I suggested. "I really want to get to know you better."

"Seth, are you okay with this?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"Okay then." She reclined against the pillows.

"Ask me anything you'd like."

"I go first." Seth said. "Tell me more about Steve, Luke, Miranda and Eden."

"Steve and Luke are 15 year old twins. They aren't identical, but look very similar. Luke plays softball, Steve plays basketball. Miranda is 14, soon to be 15 in May. She's an honor student and plans on graduating early. She's involved in a lot of stuff at her school. Eden is 8 years old. Like any little girl, she likes pink and glitter."

"Your kids sound wonderful. They're lucky to have a wonderful mom." I said. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Tori smiled. "What type of mom are you?" I said.

Before she got the chance to answer, her doorbell rang. She groaned. "I will be right back." Tori said before dashing down the stairs.

"She is so perfect." Seth said, dreamily. "Yeah. I know."

"She's been gone a while. Wanna go check on her?"

"Okay." When Seth and I made it half way down the stairs, we heard Tori shouting the living room. "How dare you?! Who do you think you are?!" We stopped and looked at each other, then continued down the stairs. There was a guy with dark hair holding a document. "You aren't stable and I don't trust you!" He yelled in Tori's face. That pissed me off.

"What's going on in here?" I asked. Tori and the guy turned their attention to Seth and I.

"Nothing. Just go-"

"Sounds like a little more than nothing." Seth said.

"Tori, who are these men?" the guy asked.

"Tori, who is that?" Seth asked. "Scott, this is Roman & Seth. Roman & Seth, this is Scott." Tori announced. "Scott, I think you should leave." Tori said, turning her attention to him. "This isn't over, Victoria." he said coldly as he left. We sat on the couch.

"What was all of that about?" Seth asked, curiously. "Scott is the father of my children. He is trying to get sole custody of my kids."

Tori got up and paced back and forth. I noticed she was hyperventilating. "Tori everything will be fine, just calm down." I said. "NO! I can't calm down! He can't just take my kids from me!" Tori started shaking. I got up and grabbed both her wrists. Her pulse was very fast. "Tori, I can assure you, everything will be fine. You just need to calm down." I tried to calm her down. She started crying. Seth got up and tried to hug her, she pushed him away. I was shocked by Tori's actions. I never saw her act like this. She walked to her kitchen and we followed. She was searching through a drawer and pulled out two pill bottles. She took one from each and got a glass of water.

"Victoria what is that?" Seth asked, curiously.

"These are tranquilizers. I take them for my anxiety." She swallowed them with the water. "Xanax and Oxapax." I felt bad for her. I didn't know she had anxiety.

"Do you play video games?" She asked.

* * *

A/N; That damn Scott... Who knew Roman had a soft side?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A bit "Explicit" You've been warned...

* * *

**Seth's POV**

We were all hanging out in Tori's living room. Roman was on his phone. Tori and I were playing video games when Dean called. "Hey Dean...Yes, they are right here..We are in my living room...Not much..." Next thing I noticed, Tori was blushing. Her face was bright red. Roman glanced up and saw her change in expression too. She hung up from Dean.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked. Since her panic attack earlier, he has been very concerned and constantly made sure she was okay.

"Nothing, why?"

"You are bright red." Roman replied.

"Oh. Dean said something that caught me off guard, that's all." Tori said.

"What did he say?" I asked. "Not much." Tori lied. Roman sat closer to Tori on the couch. He slid his hand between her legs. She was wearing a skirt so it was easy access. He rubbed her hard. She gasped.

"What did he say, Tori? I won't stop until you tell me. " Roman demanded. "I-I-I can't tell you!" Tori managed. She was tough to crack. I ran my hands down her torso. She yelped.

I chuckled " Someone is ticklish..." I started tickling her sides. She laughed and moaned at the same time. It was music to my ears.

"H-H-He's c-cominggg to Florrrida t-tomorrrrrowww! Pl-Please d-don't do me like that againnn."

We stopped torturing her and glanced at each other. Why wouldn't he want us to know he was coming to Florida? I wondered what that sneaky Ambrose had planned...

Tori was calling someone. "Hey, Dean will be here tomorrow so let's do it then..Oh okay...We are playing Call of Duty... Bye!"

"We are gonna hang with Lynn and Mandy tomorrow night since Dean is coming tomorrow." Tori announced.

"Oh cool."

"Tori, earlier... Was that like a panic attack?" I asked. I was still thinking about it.

"Sort of. It was an anxiety attack." She corrected him.

"Aren't they the same thing?" I asked.

"No. But they are similar, though." Roman said.

"Since when you had a degree in Psychology?" I retorted. Tori laughed.

"I googled it because I wanted to be knowledgeable about Tori's condition because I care too much about you. Seeing you hurting hurts me." Roman said. He stroked Tori's hair and she gave him a small smile.

"I have an appointment with my psychiatrist and therapist tomorrow. At least now we have something to talk about." Tori stated.

"Can we come?" I asked. She gave us an apologetic smile. "Sorry but I like to be alone when I talk with people about private things. My psychiatrist isn't even in the room at the same time as my therapist. I have two different sessions each time I visit them."

"Oh, it's okay. We understand." I said. I'm trying to be as supportive as possible. Tori got off the couch and told us she was going swimming. When she came back downstairs, she had on a black bikini bra, black flip-flops and black board shorts. She was holding a towel. It was 7 at night so no one would've saw her. She put her hair in a ponytail and removed her flip-flops. She walked to the deck and dived into the ocean. "Damn!" Tori exclaimed. "This water is freezing!" Roman and I sat on the deck and watched her swim. There was something about Tori, I don't know what it was, that made her irresistible and enchanting...

**Tori's POV **

After I was done swimming, we went to my room and I took a shower. I was wearing my cat pajamas and my hair was wet and clinging to my body.

"Where's Roman?" I asked Seth.

"Ordering Take-out." He started staring at me. It made me uncomfortable.

"Seth, could you _not_ be a creep." I said, annoyed at his behavior.

"Do you _try_ to torture me? I thought you loved me?" Seth asked. "Don't answer that. I know you do it on purpose. You know damn well how sexy you look with your hair like that!"

I was confused. I never knew Seth liked my wet hair. I decided to have some fun. I slowly walked towards Seth, who was sitting at the edge of my bed. I wrapped my arms around neck, leaned in, and kissed him. The kisses were fast and alluring. Seth laid on the bed pulled me on top of him. He pulled my face down and kissed me. I stopped kissing him. I got up, and walked towards the door.

"You can't just leave me here, all hot and bothered!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes I can." I said softly. "And I will." I exited the room and walked down the stairs to find Roman on the second floor, staring at a photo.

"Roman?" I called.

"Are these your kids?" He asked.

"Yeah. This was July 4, last year." In the picture, we were all at Scott's home, having a barbecue.

"I'm sorry, Tori." He hugged me.

* * *

A/N: Aww, Roman's so sweet! How will Dean respond to all these revelations? Will Roman have that talk about their relationship?


	11. Chapter 11- What is this?

**Dean's POV **

I landed in Florida at about 3pm. Tori texted me her address. I drove my rental car there. I don't appreciate Seth and Roman trying to get more time with Tori than me. I can't get too mad though, we are having dinner with Tori's friends and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable with my negative vibes.

I was astonished by Tori's house. It was amazing. I approached the door and rang the doorbell. Tori opened the door. She hugged me.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour!" Tori exclaimed. I left my luggage by the door and followed. There were 3 floors, a variety of colors throughout the house. She led me outside where Seth & Roman were out the patio. She had a swimming pool and easy access to the beach.

" 'Sup Dean." Seth said.

"Hey." Roman said.

"Hey, Seth. Hello Roman. Tori, your house is nice."

"Why, thank you." Tori said. She seemed so blissful. When she smiled, the world smiled back.

I retrieved my luggage and Tori led me upstairs to her bedroom. "I'm too lazy to fix up the guest room, so you'll sleep in here." Tori explained. She had a balcony. On the balcony, there were stairs that led to her roof. She had a hot tub up there.

"I bet your water bill is so expensive..." I said. She giggled. "Yeah, it is." she said. I pulled her close and kissed her.

"I've missed you. It hasn't been the same without you."

"It's only been one day." Tori said. "We work together so I'm accustomed to seeing you every day." I explained.

"That's true. Are you ready to meet Lynn & Mandy?" Tori asked.

"Yes. I will try not to be an asshole."

"That's good because they know how to be assholes too."

* * *

** Seth's POV **

We drove Tori's car to the restaurant. She has a Silver Mercedes Benz. She was nice enough to let me drive. We entered the restaurant and sat at our reserved table. Tori had on a blue blouse, black blazer and black skinny jeans. She was wearing a necklace with a dove pendant on it. She had on blue ankle boots to match her shirt.

"Okay, before they arrive, I would like to inform you that they think that we are all just close friends. Also, Lindsay is a short red head, Amanda is about my height and a blonde." Tori explained.

"Hello Vickie." A female voice called. We all turned around. There stood Lindsay Lohan and Amanda Bynes.

"I don't like that name, Amanda." Tori said as she rose from her chair. "Lindsay and Amanda, this is Roman, Dean and Seth. Roman, Dean and Seth, this is Amanda and Lindsay."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Roman said, shaking their hands.

"Sup." Dean said.

"Hello ladies." I managed. I was still in shock. How did she know them?

After we ordered dinner, Dean tried to make conversation. "So, Amanda, how did you meet Tori?"

"We meet through Lindsay at a party. Lindsay & Tori worked at Disney together." Amanda explained. "We've been best friends ever since."

"Tori, you were an actress?" I asked. Why hadn't she told us this before?

"Yeah, I was on Degrassi before coming to Disney and working with Lindsay in Mean Girls. While at Nick, I ironically never crossed paths with Amanda."

"I guess that explains the beach house and nice cars." Roman said.

"Tori's dad is Ron Gates, Bill Gates' brother. Being a child actress would've never brought that house. It's amazing!" Lindsay said.

Tori shot Lindsay dirty looks. Amanda saw this, but said nothing. We continued talking and getting to know each other, before we ate and left.

The drive home was silent. When we got home, I decided to go talk to Tori, who was on the Patio.

"Tori, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Tori, how come you didn't want us to know about your dad and your past?" I asked. She sighed.

"There are things that I'm not ready to talk about yet. I have a messed up past, Seth. I don't want to tell you and...you might not want me anymore. You might leave me like Scott did." Tori eyes were watery.

"Tori we would never do that." Roman said. I didn't realize that he was listening. "We love you Tori." Dean added, joining us on the patio.

The tears finally fell from Tori's eyes. "I love you too." Tori managed.

"Seth, I think this is an opportune time to discuss our relationship." I nodded. Dean & Tori looked lost.

"Tori, what is this?" I asked. He motioned between us, Dean, and Tori.

"I don't k-know. A r-relationship?" She was still crying.

"Usually in a relationship, there are two people, not four." I explained. "We all can't date you at the same time. You have to choose one of us." I admitted. I loved her and didn't want to put her in this position, but I had to.

"I can't do that, Seth. I love all 3 of you equally. I know you guys love me too. Please don't make me choose!"

"She has a point, Seth." Dean said. Roman agreed.

"There's no way this would work." Seth exclaimed.

"You're not showing any hope, Seth. We could at least try." Tori said. I sighed. "All of this is so complicated." I said.

"_Ahem_. Tori don't you have something to tell Dean." Roman said. Dean looked at Tori expectantly. "Yesterday I told Roman & Seth about my 4 kids and...I had an anxiety attack yesterday." Tori said.

Dean just stared at Tori for a brief moment before walking towards her and hugging her.

"Let's go to bed." Dean said and we all went to sleep after a night of emotions and divulgence.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Explict Content In First Half this chapter! Beware!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

** Seth's POV**

When we all woke up, Roman asked Tori to make breakfast. Tori said she didn't have any food here. She's too lazy to do any real shopping. Dean and Roman went to the grocery store. Tori and I are lying in her bed.

"I can't believe you have a house with everything, except food!" I exclaimed playfully.

"I'm a wrestler. I'm on the road a lot. What did you expect?"

"Tori you're so annoying! Constant excuses! Grow up already!"

"I wasn't annoying when you were fucking me!" Tori is sitting up now.

I gasped. "So you really wanna go there, huh?" I asked. "Yep. Bring it." Tori said calmly. "I'm not afraid of you!" She pushed me. I slapped her, not hard because we're only playing. She pinned me to the bed, with my arms above my head. Tori is pretty strong so it was impossible to escape her grasp. She slapped me.

"Don't play with me boy! Ya don't want none of this!" The fact that she was over powering me was kind of turning me on. She leaned in close. "Who's the bitch now?" She asked. I kissed her. She kissed me back, slow and passionate. "Fuck" I gasped as she started kissing and sucking my neck. She released my arms. They were a little numb from all the pressure she was applying. I grabbed her ass. She growled and bit my chest. She started licking and sucking my nipples. It was different, but pleasuring. Tori sat up and removed her shirt. I rolled over so I on top and removed her bra. I kissed down to the waistband of her boy shorts. I pulled them off. Tori is trembling with anticipation. I spread her legs and licked up & down her clit. I stuck my tongue into her entrance and swirled it around. "Oh my god, Seth! Fuck!" I removed my tongue and inserted a finger. I worked it in and out. She bucked her hips. "Kitty wants more?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

Soon enough, Tori was very wet. I position her legs around my waist. "You ready Kitty cat?"

"Yes please" She begged. She wanted it so bad. I plunged into her. She mumbled a string of profanity. I went at a medium pace, not wanting to hurt her because she's tight. It felt so good though. The way she was begging for more was so sexy to me. I pounded into her, hard as I can and thrusted faster.

"Fuck Colbyyy! Oh godddd! That feels so great!" I felt her walls closing around me. I knew she was close. I was too. I started toying with her breast, biting and licking her nipples. She gasped and I bellowed. We came contemporaneously. I rolled over on my back. We both breathed heavily. I was staring at the ceiling.

"Victoria...that was..." I managed, still gasping for air. "That was amazing."

"I..I can agree." Tori said.

"That was hot when you moaned my real name." I said, now looking directly at her. She smiled. I pulled her close and kissed her. We laid there, swirling our tongues around each other's mouths and embracing each other's presence.

"Umm...are we interrupting?" Dean asked from the door. He and Roman had the biggest smirks ever.

"No, not at all." Tori said.

"God Seth! This is disturbing. The sheets are all on the floor. The mattress is misaligned. Clothes scattered everywhere. And Tori's hair is all wild." Roman exclaimed. "Were you trying to paralyze her? Christ!"

Dean and Tori laughed. I turned deep red, I guess did take it a bit too far...

* * *

**Tori POV**

Dean & Roman stood at the door for 10 minutes, teasing Seth. "I'm going to find an outfit for today." I announced.

"Where ya going?" Dean asked. "She has an appointment with her therapist today." Roman replied for me.

I disappeared into my closet. I was doing something big today. I was going to request copies of my mental health records. Every note a therapist wrote about me would be in there. Diagnosis from when I was 6, prescription records, everything. I would give those copies to Dean, Seth and Roman. I was taking a big risk. What if the information was too overwhelming and they dumped me? What if some of it disturbed them? Would they just accept it and still love me?

* * *

A:N: How will the guys react to her records? Will Tori tell more about Scott? Will Scott succeed in getting sole custody?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roman's POV

While Tori was gone, Seth and I went back to his house to get our luggage. We were going to stay at Tori's place the rest of the weekend. Dean tagged along and we told him about our experiences with Tori while he was in Las Vegas. When we returned, we decided to fix Tori's bedroom from her encounter with Seth earlier. It was pretty funny though. We were on her balcony when she returned.

"I'm home! I brought gifts!" Tori shouted. She sat three bags on the bed. We entered and glanced at the bags.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"Stuff." Tori replied. We searched through the bags. Tori had brought us clothes from Armani and other expensive designers that I've never heard of. She got cologne, which smelled nice. And she brought us each a pair of sunglasses.

"Wow. Thanks Tori." Seth said.

"No problem. I felt like being nice today. I also have one more thing that might be more interesting than that stuff." She was holding three envelopes. We all stared at the envelopes. She gave each of us one. "Open it and tell me what you think. I haven't read it yet."

She sat behind me and leaned over my shoulder, reading along with me.

"Is this like a medical record?" Dean asked. "Yeah, everything from when I was a child until now." I squeezed her hand. I know this was hard for her. The information was shocking. I never would've expected any of this from her. Bipolar Disorder. ADHD-PI, what is that?

"Victoria, what is ADHD dash PI?" I asked. I really had no clue.

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Predominantly Inattentive. I grew out of that, though." Tori explained.

"Oh. That's good." I said, trying to make her feel better about the situation. She was pale red.

"Tori, are you okay? Your skin is red. You don't look so good." Seth inquired. We all stopped reading to observe Tori.

"I'm fine, you guys. Don't worry about me." Tori assured us. It was evident something was wrong though. I resumed reading. There was a lot so I skimmed each page. Tori stood up and walked over by Dean.

"I'm sorry for not telling you at an earlier time. I'm so sorry." Tori exclaimed. Dean sat the papers down and gave Tori a hug. "Don't be sorry." Dean said.

"I'm going to beat that sick fuck's ass if I see him again!" Seth roared. "Go to page 45."

I flipped to page 45. It said Scott beat on Tori when they were dating. I was enraged.

"Who is this fucking Scott dude?!" Dean asked, angry.

"Her ex. I should have beat his ass on Wednesday!" Seth shouted.

"Just calm down. It's in the past now." Tori said softly.

"Hell no! He caused you to have an anxiety attack the other day!" Roman said. "Seth & I were clueless! We didn't know what was going on with you!"

"I know but-"

Seth interrupted her. "He was shouting in your face and purposely messing with your emotions." Seth said, blinded by anger. "I should've got him then."

"Wait? Some guy was shouting at her?" Dean asked.

Tori ran to the bathroom. She was vomiting in the toilet. I held her hair back, away from her face.

"I'm sorry Tori. We didn't mean to upset you." I said, kind of sad that I made Tori have another attack.

She spat in the toilet. "It's okay. You only care about me, I know."

"Ya damn right." Dean chimed in. I helped her off the floor and she brushed her teeth. I was still angry about the Scott thing. That bastard!

I walked Tori to her bed. Seth went downstairs to get her some water. Dean opened a window for some fresh air.

"I want you to lie down and relax." I said firmly. After she drank her water, I told her to get some rest.

"We love you." Seth said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you guys too. More than you could ever know..." Tori managed before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Will the guys get their revenge? Will poor Dean ever know what's going on? Why did Tori let Scott abuse her?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is two combined into one..

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Once Tori fell asleep, Dean, Roman, and I went on the balcony to cool down. Roman got up and went back inside. He came back out with Tori's purse.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked curiously. "Why the hell do you have that?'

"I'm gonna find out more about that Scott dude then go and rip his head off." Roman simply replied.

"Don't you think it's wrong to go through Tori's stuff without permission? She might be mad. You know how she is about privacy." I reminded Roman. He didn't seem to listen.

"I'm doing it for her." Roman said. He unzipped the purse. Dean scooted closer to him. I just looked on. Roman pulled out her phone.

"Fuck! What's the passcode?" Dean asked. I knew but I wasn't going to give it up. Dean tapped his chin. "I know! Try 2-0-0-4!" The phone unlocked. 2004 is the year she met Lindsay, I think.

"Go to her contact list." Dean suggested. Roman did and looked for Scott. I assume he found it.

"Bingo." Roman said. "He lives in Beverly Hills but has a condo in Miami & Orlando."

"In two weeks, RAW is going to be in Los Angeles." Dean stated.

"Perfect." Roman said.

"So you guys are seriously going to beat up Tori's ex-boyfriend and father of her children? At least think about the kids." I said, trying to stop them from doing anything they will regret.

"Seth, do you know how you sound? That guy treated your girlfriend like crap and you're gonna let it fly?" Dean asked. The doorbell rang and we all went to answer. It was a younger guy carrying a suitcase and slightly muscular.

"Hi. Uhh, is Victoria here?" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Steven." I remembered she had a son named Steven.

"Oh. Come in." I said.

"Who is that kid?" Dean whispered.

"That kid is Tori's kid." Roman said.

"Dean, why don't you go get Tori?" Roman said. Roman, Steven and I sat on the couch. I noticed he looked a lot like Tori although he wasn't her biological son.

"I'm Roman. This is Seth." Roman introduced us.

"You guys look and sound familiar. Have we met before?" Steven said. He seemed very deferential.

"We work with your mom in WWE." I said.

"Oh yeah! You are The Shield right?" Steven asked.

"Yeah." Roman said.

"I'm sorry. I am not a big wrestling fan. Took me a moment to remember you." Steven said. We heard footsteps from the stairway. Tori walked into the living room. She looked displeased when she saw Steven.

"Oh my God Steven, what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"That bastard isn't my dad and I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you." Steven said slightly annoyed. Dean smirked.

"Steve, you can't just decide you want to leave and come here. I could get in trouble." Tori said firmly.

"I know. He is trying to get sole custody of us. Why won't you just take us and we get the fu-" So much for deferential.

"Don't even dare... Steve, it's not that easy. If I just go awall with you guys he can press charges because he isn't getting his visitation rights. When our court trial starts, if he can prove I'm unfit to raise you all then it's over." Tori said. "Go up to your room. I'll be up there in a moment."

"Miranda and Luke are in the driveway." Steven announced before trotting up the stairs. Tori sighed and Dean chuckled. Tori gave him a dirty look before going to her front door. She returned with her son & daughter.

"Oh my God!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Holy crap!" Luke shouted. "The Shield!" Roman grinned and Dean said "What's up?" I just smiled.

"Go to your rooms." Tori demanded. They groaned but obeyed their mother's request.

"Nice kids." Roman said.

"Thank you." Tori said.

"Steven is my favorite already. We have so much in common!" Dean exclaimed. We all laughed at Dean's joke.

**Tori's POV**

I went upstairs to talk to Miranda, Steven, and Luke. We all gathered in Luke's room.

"Where is Eden?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"She stayed with her dad. Eden was with her dad at the scheduled time for our depart." Miranda said. "Tiffany brought her a phone though. We could call her." Tiffany was their step mom. I'm not surprised she's trying to buy Eden's love.

"You guys will have to travel with my friends & I. You can't stay here, of course. Steve & Miranda, go to your rooms and pack everything. Luke, start packing. We might be traveling for a while." I announced.

I would have to request time off from WWE and miss out on opportunities, but it was worth it.

I found the guys in my room. I told them about my plans. They didn't look too pleased. I didn't expect them to be though.

"You can't do that Victoria. By leaving, you're affecting us in the process. Just bring your kids along." Seth said. I know he is serious when he uses my full name.

"That was my first idea. But he could find out where we are by doing that. I know if they return home they will be in major trouble. Scott is very strict." I explained. "Steve doesn't really like being told what to do so I know that won't end well."

"We could help you manage them. Wouldn't you get in trouble if you just leave with them and it's not your turn for visitation." Roman said. He had a good point.

"Fine. But we need to get out of Florida ASAP. I called my dad and asked for his jet." I said. "We need to get a move on, like now."  
Luke drove my car with Miranda & Steve, I drove Dean's rental since it's the last day for it and we were near the drop-off for the car. My phone rang.

"Roman could you hit talk and put it on speaker? Thanks." It was Claire.

"Claire? You're still coming on Monday right? I need a favor. I will tell you later. Bye."

Tomorrow, RAW is in Madison Square. Claire just got a condo in Manhattan about a month ago. I could ask her to watch my kids until next week, when they return to school from an extended winter break.

When we got settled in the hotel, I could finally breathe. Then something hit me.

"Oh my gosh! I did it! You guys!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck and jumped up and down.

Seth chuckled. "Did what?"

"I think this is a bipolar episode." Dean mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I moved away from Seth.

"I was stressed out, and I didn't have an anxiety attack or panic attack or any negative reaction!" I exclaimed. Roman smiled.

"That's great Tori." Roman said. "I'm proud of you."

"You're welcome, Tori. With me around you don't need any Xanax. Just 100mg of Dean Ambrose, every night, for the rest of your life." Dean said.

He pulled me closer to him by the waist. I pushed him away then Seth & Roman laughed.  
"Shut up!" Dean demanded.

* * *

A/N: Will Claire do Victoria a favor? Is Tori mentally healing? Will Scott find Tori and the kids? How does Tori feel about Tiffany? What does the year 2004 mean to Victoria?


	15. Chapter 15- Backstabbed

Chapter 15

** Tori's POV**

Dean & Seth are at the gym as always. Roman decided to stay behind with me. We are cuddling in his hotel bed. My phone rang. It was Scott.

"Hello?" I said as rude as possible.

"Where are they?" His voice was low and dark. He was definitely pissed off.

"I don't know what you mean. Where's who?" I retorted.

"Victoria-Spencer Alyson Gates, don't fuck with me!" He exclaimed. Yep, that's my full name. I know Roman heard Scott shouting because he squeezed my waist. "Where are our kids?! They are more safe with me."

I sat up on the bed. "They aren't safe with that bitch around. Shouldn't you be somewhere fucking her?!" I snapped back. I know I pressed a button because he paused and groaned.

"Goodbye Scott." I said. Roman had the biggest grin in the world. I just got up and went to my kids' hotel room, which was on the floor above us. When I arrived, Luke answered the door. Steve and Miranda were still asleep. I told him about staying with Aunt Claire until school was back in session. He seemed pretty happy. Claire has step-children that hung out with my kids all the time before she got a job in LA.

When I returned to my hotel room, I went to Roman's room and Roman and Seth were talking on the abruptly stopped when I entered the room. I knew that I wasn't welcomed. I just said hello to Seth, grabbed my phone from the bed and went into the bathroom with Dean. "Hi." I greeted.

"Hey Tori. What's going on?" Dean said from the shower.

I was sitting on the floor. "Roman and Seth are acting weird. Do you know why?" I asked.

"I know Seth said he had something important to tell Roman. That's all I know."

"Oh. Are you ready to meet my sister?"

"I guess. Does she know about-"

"No, she wouldn't have took that information too well. She might have told my parents."

Dean turned the shower off. He put on his clothes and we left the bathroom. In the bedroom we saw Roman and Seth kissing on the bed. Dean and I quietly reentered the bathroom and went through the door that led to our room.

"What the hell?" I said.

"I don't know what the fuck that was." Dean admitted. "Good thing we don't have to go back in there."

"Let's just head to the arena." I suggested. We packed up, got the kids, and left.

Roman's POV

Seth pulled away just as I was starting to like it. "We have to get to the arena." Seth said. "We can resume later."

"Fine. Go let Tori and Dean know we're leaving." I said. Seth went into their room and returned shortly after.

"They're not here. Maybe they already left." Seth said. We packed up and left.

When we arrived in the arena, Dean and Tori weren't in our locker room. Steve was in there though.

"Where are Dean and Tori?" Seth asked.

"They went to the parking lot to greet my Aunt Claire." He replied. Seth and I went to the parking lot and saw them by a red car, talking to Claire. Claire was slimmer than Tori & her hair was blonde and not as long.

"Hey." Seth greeted. Dean just stared.

"Oh, Claire these are my other two teammates, Roman and Seth." Tori announced.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Claire said.

"Claire, let's go to the locker room." Tori said. "I don't like standing."

When we got back in the locker room, Claire told Steven if he was staying with her he needed to be less like Scott. She was referring to him acting stuck up and cold. He only rolled his eyes.

** Tori's POV **

After the match with AJ, everyone congratulated me.

"That was great!" Miranda said.

"Good job." Claire said.

"Cool." Steve said.

"Thanks, you all." I said.

The drive back to the hotel was awkward. Whenever Seth or Roman tried to talk to Dean he would ignore them. They didn't attempt to talk to me because I was listening to my iPod. Roman confronted Dean after we arrived at the hotel and Dean pushed past him in the hallway.

"Did we like, do something wrong?" Roman asked.

"No, I don't believe so." Dean said sarcastically.

"Then why have you been ignoring us?" Seth asked.

"Like you don't know." Dean snapped.

"What the hell Dean? I only asked a question!" Seth exclaimed.

"Let's go to bed, Dean." I suggested. He ignored me.

"Don't try to be the victim." Dean said. "You're both guilty."

"Of what?" Roman retorted.

"You're keeping secrets from us. How is this relationship gonna work if you aren't honest with us?!" I shouted. "Dean, come on." I tugged his arm. "It's time to sleep."

This time he listened and we went into our room. Dean and I were instantly asleep until I was disturbed from my sleep.

"Tori, get up." Seth said.

"What do you want?" I snapped. "Why are you in here?" He carried me to his room with Roman and threw me on the bed. Roman was nearby.

"Why are you and Dean so mad with us?" Seth asked firmly.

"We're not mad. We're disappointed." I said getting up to leave. Roman pulled me back down. "Why?" Roman said. "Don't worry about it." I snapped. I stormed to the door and turned around. They both looked shocked. "And don't wake me up for this bull crap again."

* * *

A/N: What has gotten into Tori? Why is Dean pissed off? Why doesn't Tori like Tiffany? Why are Roman and Seth pretending the kiss didn't happen? Does Roman like Seth too?


	16. Chapter 16- The End?

**Seth's POV**

I woke up before Roman. I sat up and looked at his bed. He was so beautiful. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I came back he was still sleep. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Wake up Roman!" He started to stir.

"C'mon Seth let me sleep." He fell asleep again. I straddled him. Then, I leaned in and kissed him. Slow, soft little pecks on the lips.

"Wake up Roman! Let's go to the gym!" He groaned and said "Give me five more minutes, please!"

When I headed down to the gym, the first thing I always did was the treadmills. As I was walking towards the treadmills, I saw Tori. Things were intense last night. I never saw Tori like that before. I got on the treadmill next to her. She glanced at me and resumed running.

"Tori, can we talk?" I asked.

"No, Colby. Leave me alone. I'm trying to exercise." She retorted. Whenever Tori called one of us by our real name, it meant she was pissed all the way off. I needed to know why.

"Can I at least know what I did to piss you off?"

"You kept secrets from Dean and I. Both you and Roman did. That's cold. How are we suppose to function if you hide things. Both of you also lied to us."

"I'm sorry Tori. I really am. Don't dump me because of-" She interrupted me. "I'm not breaking up with you. I just want my space right now so if you could excuse me.." She got off the treadmill and headed for the leg press machines.

**Roman's POV**

I went to Tori's hotel room to talk about last night. When I knocked, Dean opened the door.

"Can I speak to Tori?" I asked, not wanting to be bothered with Dean at the moment.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I pushed past Dean and walked into the hotel room. She wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Dean retorted. I got angry and threw him to the wall. "Where is Tori at, Dean. I don't have time to fight with you."

I choked him when he didn't answer my question. I released him. He was pissed off, I could tell by his expression. He pushed me and I stumbled back a few steps.

"What the fuck did ya choke me for?!" Dean shouted. Tori walked through the door right after he said it. She looked at Dean and I, breathing heavy and trying not to kill each other. Dean had his fists balled up.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

"He just walked in here and choked me for no reason!" Dean said angrily. He started walking towards me. Tori held him back.

"Roman, you need to leave." Tori said. I just walked out the room, doing what Tori said. What the hell was going on with us?!

**Norm POV **

Roman heard a knock at the door. He didn't feel like being bothered. He stormed to the door and opened it. Tori was standing there. She brushed past Roman and walked into the hotel room. Seth was staring at her with the same annoyed look as Roman. She treated them like crap all week and now she wanted to visit.

"We need to talk." Tori said.

"I've been acting like an ass all week and-" Seth interrupted her.

"And you accused us of keeping secrets and lying." Seth said, still annoyed by her presence.

"Because you did! It's true! You didn't want Dean and I to know you kissed Roman!" Tori exclaimed. Seth and Roman looked hurt. Tori sighed. "But we reacted incorrectly because it's your business and we should have let it go. I'm very sorry." Tori said sadly. Her accent became thicker when she was sad. "I can't bear the thought of you upset with me. You guys are my backbone. You motivate me to do better. I love you so much for that. Please forgive me." Her eyes were watery.

Seth's expression softened. He got off the bed and hugged Tori. Roman only stared at her, still not forgiving. "It's okay, Tori. We should've told you and Dean-"

Roman interrupted him. "No the hell we shouldn't have. The nerve of you to get mad at us when all we did was care for you!" Roman exclaimed.

Tori's expression darkened. "Watch your FUCKING TONE! DO NOT, ever shout at me again!" She looked hurt and pissed off at the same time.

"Why?! Does it remind you of how Scott treated you like a bitch?!" Roman retorted. Tori looked more hurt than angry. That was a low blow. "What?! Did I hit a button?!"

"Roman! Stop!" Seth exclaimed. It was too late. Tori was crying now.

"Fuck you!" Tori exclaimed as she ran down the hallway bawling her eyes out.

* * *

A/N: Is this the end? Why hasn't Seth mentioned his feelings to Tori & Dean? Is Dean jealous? Why was Roman so pissed off?


	17. Chapter 17

Tori's POV

I haven't spoke to Seth or Roman since that night in their hotel room. It has been three days and I'm still hurting. Instead of going to Florida, Dean and I went to Las Vegas. We were at my condo, drinking and having sex all afternoon. The pain was still there though. It was burned into my soul. I would never forget those words Roman said. Those hit me harder than any one of Scott's punches or verbal attacks because it came from someone I loved, and he meant it.

"Wanna go to the club?" I asked Dean as I poured a glass of rum. I was a little tipsy. I have been drinking mostly wine, this was my first cup of liquor.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Dean said. He didn't seem affected by the alcohol. I really wanted to go to the club and have some fun. I approached Dean and ran my hand down his chest as he leaned against the counter-top.

"Please? Only for a little while." I begged.

"Arghh. Fine, Tori. I will go to the club with you."

"Woo hoo!"

**Dean's POV **

Tori forced me to dance with her on the dance floor. I reluctantly agreed. All those drinks caught up with her. She was stumbling and falling everywhere. It was pretty funny, though. Not until a brunette approached Tori on the dance floor.

"Long time, no see. How's it going Tori?" The girl said sarcastically. "I heard about the custody thing, I'm really sorry."

"Fuck off Tiffany!" Tori shoved the Tiffany chick. Tiffany slapped Tori. She stumbled back and held her face.

"You bitch!" Tori snapped. Tori tackled the girl and punched her repeatedly in the face. I pulled her off of her.

"C'mon Tori. Let's go." As we were walking in the parking lot, a voice started shouting at us. "Tori, you little bitch! How dare you assault her?!" We both turned around. Storming towards us was Scott. I regconized him from the contact photo. He stared at me.

"Do you have a problem?" I retorted. Scott got up in my face.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked.

"Tori's friend. Get the hell outta here and no one will be hurt." I warned. Scott pushed me.

"I don't have time for you I'm here for Tori." I was about to punch him but Tori pulled me back.

"C'mon Dean. Let's go." Tori said. When we entered the condo, Seth and Roman were on the couch.

"What the fuck?" Tori exclaimed. "Oh no. Hell no! I can't do this!" She walked towards the bedroom. Seth held her back.

"We all need to talk." Roman said.

Tori, probably fully drunk now, wanted to do otherwise. "Fuck youuu.I'm going to sleep!" Tori said. She rested on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Wake up Tori. This is serious." Seth said, half amused by Tori's behaviour.

"Suck my cock!" Tori exclaimed.

I laughed as Seth scowled and Roman shook his head. Tori sat up and stared at me. "What are you laughing at? I was talking to all three of you motherfuckas!" She pointed at all of us. Roman chuckled with Seth.

"I guess we should talk in the morning. She isn't up for discussing anything. We just got back from the club." I said.

"How'd it go?" Seth asked.

"IT WAS AWESOME! Tori got in a fight with Scott's girlfriend! She punched her all in the face. The chick's nose and mouth were bleeding! Then I had a confrontation with Scott in the parking lot. He totally disrespected Tori while I was standing there. Tori dragged me away just as I lifted my fist to punch him." "Damn." Roman said. "The chick's nose and mouth was bleeding? Tori is a bad ass." "Yeah. I didn't think she was violent at all." Seth said.


	18. Chapter 18- Aftermath

WARNING: VIOLENCE

* * *

**Seth's POV**

In the morning, after we all made up, Dean told Tori about last night. She was dark red.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that!" Tori exclaimed.

"You had a fight with Tiffany." Dean said.

"I know. A friend that was there recorded it and sent it to me." Tori stated.

"Let us see it!" Roman exclaimed. Tori connected her phone to the TV and played it. Tiffany slapped Tori and Tori punched her directly in the jaw before tackling her and hitting her in the face. When she got up, her knuckles were red and the girl was bleeding. Roman high fived Tori. I fist bumped her. Dean just had a smirk on his face.

"You are awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Ya fought good for a drunk girl."

"Ha! Thanks. I've been waiting forever to do that!" Tori said. We all laughed. Someone knocked at the door. Roman opened it while we waited on the couch. Scott marched into the living room.

"Vicky, we need to talk about last night." Scott said.

"Don't ever call me that again! There's not much to talk about. I beat the implants out of your hoe and you were seconds from getting beat in the parking lot, nothing to discuss!" Tori exclaimed. Scott got in her face. "Watch your mouth. You still belong to me." Scott said darkly. Roman got up in his face.

"I think you should leave." Roman said. Roman was taller than him by a few inches but they were both muscular. I remember Tori said he was on the football team.

"I disagree." Scott simply replied. He brushed past Roman and got back in Tori's face. He had a lot of nerve. Tori didn't appear scared though. She slapped him, it was loud. He grabbed her by her shirt and tried to toss her on the floor. She held on to him and he fell also. She got on him, punching and slapping him. He was hitting too. We all tried to pull Tori off of him but she grabbed his hair and started punching him in the head. We tried another method. Roman grabbed Tori, Dean and I pulled Scott from Tori. Tori's mouth was bleeding and her face was red from a slap. Scott had a scratch on his face and his nose was bleeding. Scott broke out of our grip and charged towards Roman and Tori.

They all fell on top of each other, Tori in the middle. Tori was shielding herself as Scott punched her. Roman was hitting Scott from underneath Tori. Dean and I couldn't pry them apart. Scott stopped targeting Tori and went for Roman. Tori somehow wiggled out the side of that big pile. She was breathing heavy. She went into hulk mode or something and pulled Scott off of Roman, something Dean and I weren't able to do for five minutes. Dean and I dragged Scott to the door and tossed him out of the door. I noticed Scott's whole face was bloody. When we went back into the living room, I got a good look at Roman & Tori.

Tori's Pajama shirt was ripped, hair was wild, her mouth was bleeding, and she had a bruise on her ribs. Roman's nose was bleeding and his hair looked like Tori's. Scott didn't do much damage to him. Now Roman and Tori were caressing each other's hair. Dean went to get a first-aid kit. Tori put Roman's hair in a ponytail while he cleaned his nose off. Tori winced when we all tried to care for her bruise on the rib.

"Stop moving!" Dean said, annoyed.

"I'm gonna beat his ass for this. Watch." Roman said. He was pacing around the living room angry because Tori said that she thought her ribs might be broken. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she winced. She said everything hurts.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital." I suggested. Dean was acting psycho and shit, rocking back and forth, pulling his hair and mumbling about killing Scott. I carried her to the room. I found something easy to put on her, a black maxi dress and sandals. As we were heading for the door I asked Dean & Roman if they wanted to come. They were still acting strange so I just left.

**Tori's POV**

I really don't like hospitals. Everytime I go something bad happens to me. I really try to avoid them. Seth insisted on me going so I listened to him and went. We are waiting in the hospital room for the doctor to return with my results. They drew my blood, got x-rays and made me take a pee sample. The doctor entered the room. She had blonde hair and was about the same height as me.

"Well, , I have good and bad news." She said. I felt even more anxious. I squeezed Seth's hand the more anxious I got. His face contorted with pain. I let go.

"You don't have any broken bones or fractures. No concussions. But in both your blood and urine samples we found high levels of Alprazolam." She said. I nervously glanced at the wall.

"Oh." I said. Seth stared at me. I knew he knew what she meant. I was prescribed to alprazolam for my bipolar and anxiety. Alprazolam is Xanax.

"We know you are prescribed to Alprazolam. It can be pretty addictive at times. Before you leave I would like to list some places that specialize in addiction prevention."

* * *

A/N: How will the guy's react to Tori's drug addiction? How will Scott get his revenge? Why does Victoria hate being called "Vicky"?

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19- Heart 2 Hearts

**Roman's POV **

When Tori & Seth came through the door, Tori scurried off to her bedroom and Seth sat down on the couch.

"What the doctors say? Is Tori okay?" Dean asked.

"No." Was Seth's response.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's not okay. That's why she ran off to her room. She is embarrassed." Seth explained.

"Embarrassed of what?" Dean asked curiously. Seth took a deep breath. Seth explained to Dean and I about the drug thing. I didn't know how to react. I would've never expected anything like this from Tori. I guess it could have explained her erratic behaviour recently. I can tell Seth is disappointed. After a long moment of silence, Dean decides to speak.

"Well, I guess I could understand. Xanax is known for being very addictive because of its effects." Shortly after Dean said that, Tori slowly walked into the living room. We all turned our attention to her. She sat down.

"I can explain-"

"Tori, that was stupid. You could have got suspended from work." Seth said disappointed.

"There's no need to explain. You made a mistake and who could blame you? Your life hasn't been that easy lately." Dean assured. She gave a small smile and her eyes downcasted. A few tears escaped her eyes. "We didn't try to make you feel bad." I said.

She shook her head. "You guys do so much for me without realizing it." Tori said.

"Aww." Seth said.

"You're so sentimental." Dean said to Tori. I elbowed him.

"I'm so serious like, if I woke up tomorrow and you weren't there, I would feel like someone pressed a 'reset' button on my life. I've made so many improvements because of you." Tori said smiling. "Love doesn't describe what I feel each waking moment of my life when I am with you."

"You're gonna make me cry." Seth said playfully. What she said really touched me. I could say the same things for her.

**Tori's POV **

Amanda came by for a surprise visit. She had a box with her. We all asked what was in the box. It was memories from high school and part of college. She was showing Roman the photo album while Seth & Dean were looking at our scrapbook. I was observing different items in the box.

"Vicky, look at this photo from the New Years Party at Disney!" Amanda exclaimed. I winced at that name. _Vicky_. Scott called me Vicky when we first met. I hate that I even met him.

"Could you _please_ not call me that?!" I exclaimed. "I freakin' hate that damn name!" Roman smirked and I scowled.

"Yeesh, sorry. I will just call ya Tori."

"Thank you." I said. Why does she still call me Vicky anyway? When we were done looking at old memories of our past, I helped Amanda pack up and walked her to the car.

"Okay, you can't deny it now. It's so obvious!" Amanda exclaimed. "You're are definitely dating one of them! Lemme guess... Is it Seth?"

"Well...not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I may or may not be dating all of them." Amanda gasped. She almost dropped the box.

"Oh my god. When did this happen? _How_ did it happen?" She asked as we exited the elevator. "Right after the magazine photoshoot we had." She had a look of disbelief.

"And you cannot tell anyone. I mean it. That is very compromising information." I said.

"I know, I know."

"Well, I guess I'll call you later."

"See ya."

* * *

A/N: Well now we know why she hates the name Vicky... And The Shield's love seemed to grow stronger for each other.


	20. Chapter 20- Start Over?

**Tori's POV **

RAW was live tonight in Los Angeles, California. Tonight I don't have a match. I only go to the ring to be Seth's manager tonight when he fights Jimmy Uso. I also get to interfere in a match that AJ has against Cameron. The Creative Team are trying to create a rivalry between AJ and I. I am in the locker room chatting with Eva and AJ.

"So ya ready to lose that title anytime soon?" I asked.

"Please Tori. No one here is capable of defeating me in a championship match." AJ said arrogantly.

"Erm, I don't know about that AJ. There's always Eva Marie." Eva said.

"Whatever. AJ, we need to spice up our segment." I said. The Divas' matches and segments have been boring recently and I think I could help with that. It's all about entertaining the fans.

"I was thinking you distract Cameron, she wins, you put me through a table." AJ said.

"That's not bad. Okay, lets do it!"

** Norm POV**

Tori circles the ring as Seth backs Jimmy into a corner. He stomps Jimmy and tosses him around until Jimmy hits Seth with a spinning kick. Seth rolls out the ring.

"Come on Seth! Get back in there!" Tori shouts.

"Good managing from Tori. Seth is very lucky." JBL says on commentary. Seth eventually gets back in the ring. Seth counters a Samoan Drop into a DDT.

"C'mon Jimmy! Get up!" Jey exclaims. Tori approaches Jey. They start arguing and Tori slaps Jey. Tori struts off.

"Vicious slap from Tori!" Cole exclaims.

Jimmy powerslams Seth and goes for the pin. Tori gets on the apron to distract the ref. Jimmy clothslines Seth. When the ref turns around, Jimmy irish whips Seth right into Tori. She flies off the apron. Jey Uso is smiling. Jimmy goes for the superkick. Seth ducks and rolls up Jimmy. 1!2!3! Seth slides out the ring then Tori and Seth make their way backstage.

** Divas Match: AJ Lee vs Cameron **

AJ hits Cameron with a shining wizard. Tori walks toward the ring.

"Tori is out here again. What is she up to?" Jerry says on commentary. AJ and Tori argue and Cameron recovers from the shining wizard. Cameron hits AJ with a DDT. 1!2!3! Cameron exits the ring and stares Tori down as Tori enters the ring. Tori grabs AJ by the hair and sits her on her knees. She kicks AJ in the face. She drags AJ out the ring. The crowd boos her as she drags out a table. She sets up the table. Tori chokeslams AJ through the table.

"Oh my god! Has she lost her mind?!" Cole exclaims on commentary. Tori smiles as ringside medics come to AJ's aid . Tori makes her way backstage.

** Roman's POV**

Dean, Seth and I are in Stephanie's office. Stephanie & HHH said Tori did something intolerable and he needs to discuss it. I don't know what she did because Dean and I were taking care of business. Tori and AJ walk into the room. Tori sat by Dean and AJ sat by me.

"What you two did out there was unacceptable. How dare you go behind our backs and change the storyline?" Stephanie exclaims. HHH tries to calm her down.

"This Diva Division is crap. All the actual female wrestlers are gone and we're stuck with barbies who can't even perfect a suplex. We are trying to help." AJ explains.

"We are in charge and we know how to run a business, you don't. Since you feel that way about our decisions, you're both suspended from all live events for 30 days. You can work house shows and make appearances on NXT, no pay." Stephanie said. Tori stormed out the room and AJ followed. HHH walked us out.

"I'm sorry she did that to your teammate. She is upset because Vince feels she doesn't know how to run WWE properly. I can't reverse her decision but I can make sure they are paid for performances." HHH said.

"Thanks." Seth said. We walked into the locker room where Tori was angrily packing her belongings and swearing.

"It's okay, Victoria. It's not the end of the world." Seth assured.

"But it is! I finally made my way to the main roster and gained popularity. Now its all gone because of that jealous, spiteful bitch!" Tori exclaimed.

"I understand-" Tori interrupted me.

"No you don't. You're a male! People actually take you seriously! Women aren't taken seriously as wrestlers." Tori said. "I'm not traveling with you guys anymore because of this new schedule. I have to be in Florida tomorrow for NXT." She threw her bag around her shoulder. Dean hugged her.

"See ya." Seth said.

"I will miss you guys." Tori said. And she walked out the room.

* * *

A/N: What 'business' did Roman and Dean have? How will Tori handle her new schedule with AJ? Why is HHH being kind to The Shield? Why doesn't Steph like Tori & AJ?


	21. Chapter 21- Devious Diva

**Dean's POV**

I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, Tori's red head friend was standing there.

"Oh. Hi Dean. Can I come in?" Eva said with a smile.

"Yeah sure." Seth was looking at her from the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Roman was sitting on his bed. I sat down next to him.

"Where's Tori?" Eva asked.

"She's on another schedule now." Roman said. I missed her already.

"Isn't that going to affect you guys? What would she change schedules anyway?" Eva asked.

"Yeah she did something to piss Stephanie off and now she's being punished." Roman explained.

"You shouldn't piss her off. She can be very intimidating. And this is coming from Eva Marie, who fears no one." Eva said with a smirk.

"You remind of Tori. A Tori with red hair." Seth said walking out the bathroom. He was right. She was the same height as Tori, both were muscular but Tori was more curvy. They both had unique things that made them attractive.

"Yeah, she is like a mini Tori." Roman said agreeing with Seth's comment.

"Well, I gotta run. I have to train with Nattie today." Eva sighed. "Tori usually trains me. We are working on new submissions for me to try."

"Submissions are Tori's specialty. You're in good hands." I said. She opened the door.

"It's good to know that. See you guys later." Eva said before exiting.

"I didn't know Tori was friends with her." Seth said. "I see them talk time to time, but I never knew she was training with her and stuff."

**Tori's POV**

Paige, Emma, AJ and I had some catching up to do. We all are at the gym, working on new moves. I'm trying to achieve a spinning side slam for a new finisher. Management wants me to stop using TorN Up because I use too many kicks in my matches. I don't argue because it will only result in more punishment.

"Tori, you gotta move faster." Emma says. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think I know that? I have to learn to perform the move before I perfect it." I retorted.

AJ laughed at Emma's expression. I tried to slam Paige faster, but in resulted in Paige falling awkwardly on the mat. We kept practicing until lunch. I was eating Chicken Caesar Salad when Dean called.

"What's up?" I said.

"Just checking on ya. How's it going?"

"I'm doing good. I just got done training with AJ, Paige and Emma."

"Your friend Eva stopped by our hotel room was looking for you." _Why would she be looking for me if I got suspended last night?_

"Oh. Did you tell her I was suspended?" I asked.

"We told her you were on another schedule." I ended the called with Dean after a few minutes and resumed eating.

"What did Dean want?" Emma asked.

"He says Eva was looking for me this morning." I said.

"She's so sneaky, it's pathetic really." AJ said shaking her head. "What was she up to?"

"I don't know but I plan on finding out soon."

**Seth's POV **

Dean, Roman and I were about to train in the ring when we spotted Eva with Nattie. Eva perfectly excuted a spinning bulldog. She saw us watching and approached us.

"That was awesome." Dean said. "Tori taught me that move. Nattie's helping me perfect it. She's not that bad of a trainer." Eva said.

"And Tori taught you well. That move was amazing." Roman said astonished. I wanted to see what was her real potiental in the ring.

"Maybe we could teach you a few moves and techniques." I suggested.

She smiled. "You guys would really do that? For real?" Eva asked surprised.

"Of course. Any friend of Tori is a friend of mine." I said.

We started with something simple to see her abilities, slams. She has already mastered a lot of them, including a german tested her with something harder, like an aerial move. She could only do a crossbody, and it wasn't nearly as good as that bulldog earlier. Dean started helping her with technique while Roman and I watched. She was a quick learner. It was almost time to leave for Smackdown tapings so we said our goodbyes and left.

* * *

A/N: What is that devious little redhead up to? Is she really Tori's friend? Why is management constantly getting on Tori?


	22. Chapter 22- I Don't Want This!

**Norm POV **

_Aksana, Tori and Charlotte vs Emma ,Bayley & AJ Lee _

Tori climbed the top rope. She went for a moonsault and Bayley rolled out the way just in the nick of time. She was clutching her ribs. Bayley did her finisher, Hug-Plex, but only got a two count. Tori leaned against the ropes as Bayley asked if she was okay. Tori gave her a big boot to the face and tagged in Charlotte. Charlotte gave Bayley a forward somersault cutter.

"Bayley has been eliminated." Alexa Bliss announced.

Emma got in the ring and danced. Charlotte clothslined Emma. She put Emma into a Boston Crab. Emma crawled to the ropes. Charlotte went for another clothline and Emma caught her in a small package. Charlotte kicked out. Charlotte reversed a powerbomb into a DDT. Emma recovered and hit Charlotte with a big clothsline. Charlotte rolled out the ring. She was counted out.

"Charlotte has been eliminated!" Alexa announced.

Aksana wasted no time and planted Emma with a big spinebuster.

"Emma has been eliminated!" Alexa Bliss announced.

AJ leaped on Aksana's back, punching her in the head. Aksana ran backwards into a turnbuckle to get AJ off. Aksana irish whiped AJ and clothslined her. She pinned her for a one count. AJ managed to suplex Aksana. Aksana crawled for Tori. Tori leaped off the apron.

"Tori! Tori! Where are you going? Get back here!" Aksana shouted.

AJ caught Aksana in the Black Widow. Alexa announced AJ's team as the winners and she celebrated in the ring, since she was the last person remaining.

**Tori's POV**

AJ's boyfriend surprised her backstage so we have different hotel rooms tonight. I just got out the shower and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels looking for something interesting. I saw a horror movie and stayed on that channel. Some busty blonde was running through a deserted area, as usual. Someone knocked at my door. I opened the door and Scott entered.

"What are you doing here?" I retorted. He slapped me and pinned me to the wall.

"Did you think I forgot about the other day?" Scott asked. His eyes were undetectable. I never really saw a stare that intense before. I struggled to escape his tight grip.

"Get the hell out!" I barked. I couldn't have let him know I was weakening under his grip. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I know you miss this." Scott cooed.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I retorted. He smirked and it made me uncomfortable.

"We both know that's not what you want. But if you want me to stop, just say so." He started kissing my neck.

"Stop that Scott! I don't want to do this!" He ignored me and threw me on the bed. I tried to run but he threw me back down. He gripped both of my wrists into one hand. With the other he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" I exclaimed. He ignored me again and handcuffed me. I had to dig down deep and stop this. I couldn't sit back and let this happen. I tried kicking him but he caught my leg and threw it back down. I tried using reverse psychology.

"Please don't do this. I know deep down you still love me. You have to. Don't do this to someone you love. Please Scott. Think about your girlfriend. Think about our kids. Its gotta be pretty fucked up knowing your dad raped your mom." Scott stopped.

He slapped me. "How dare you say think about the kids and you took them away from me?!" Scott exclaimed. "I didn't take shit! They don't want to be with you if you're with Tiffany!" I retorted. He slapped me again. He left the hotel room. I was still handcuffed and just laid in my bed, crying.

* * *

A/N: Aww, poor Tori. That fucking Scott...


	23. Chapter 23

**Roman's POV **

Dean, Seth and I were at lunch when my phone rang. It was Tori.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"It's Tori." I replied.

"Put the phone on speaker." Seth said.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart." I said.

"Roman, we need to talk." We all looked confused. That wasn't Tori's voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's AJ. I need to tell you something important." She sounded very concerned. We all glanced at each other.

"AJ, why'd you use Tori's phone to call me?"

"Because I need to tell you something about Tori, and I don't have much time."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Tori and I were supposed to go workout today, but when I arrived here, she was curled into a ball, crying in her bed. I asked what happened, she said she didn't want to talk about it. She's in the shower now. I was hoping you knew what happened..."

"No, I don't. I will call her later though to find out. Maybe she's stressed out from the suspension." I said.

"Maybe. Bye, Roman."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asked.

"Why would Tori be crying?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she was just having a moment." I said unsure of what was wrong with Tori.

"Wanna pay her a visit?" Seth asked. "She has a house show in Charlotte tomorrow. We are in Charlotte until Thursday. Why not?"

**Dean's POV **

We all drove to the arena where Tori is performing tonight. AJ & Paige are in the locker room.

"Hello ladies." I said.

"Hi." They said.

"Where's Tori?" Seth asked.

"She's talking with management. I don't think she's in trouble though." Paige said. "Have a seat."

We sat on the couch while Paige and AJ were in chairs. Roman started asking them about their upcoming matches. Eva walked into the room dressed in ring gear.

"Hey, Eva." Seth said.

"Sup." I said.

"I have a match with Tori in a few minutes." Eva announced.

"That's great!" Seth said. "I know you will do well."

"Be careful, Eva. Tori doesn't go easy on anyone." AJ warned. "I'm still feeling the effects of a kick by Tori from a week ago."

"I don't expect her to go easy on me. If she does, it will be her biggest mistake." Eva says with a grin.

**Norm POV**

_ Eva Marie vs Tori_

Tori stomps her in the corner, then she targets Eva's shoulder with some strikes and goes for a clothesline. Eva kicks her in the face and leg whips her on the apron, then he ducks a clothesline by Tori and connects with an enziguiri. Eva sends Tori outside and hits a suicide dive, then Eva kicks her in the head before countering a Power Bomb with a single leg crab. Tori kicks him away and sidesteps a corner tackle, sending Eva shoulder first into the ring post before hitting a spinning side slam and making Eva tap to a camel clutch.

**Roman's POV**

"Tori, that was amazing!" Paige said. "See ya later, I'm up next." She and AJ fist bumped Tori before leaving. She looked shocked to see us backstage.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said before hugging Seth.

"We wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" Dean said playfully. Tori giggled.

"Of all seriousness, we need to talk to you Tori." I said firmly.

She sat in Seth's lap. "About what?" Tori said, playing with her hair.

"About what AJ told us." Dean said. She stopped playing with her hair and toyed with Seth's ponytail.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told us that she found you crying in your hotel room." I said. She looked me in the eye first time we were here. She was definitely hiding something.

"Maybe I was." She said, returning her attention to Seth's ponytail. Seth took her hand out of his hair.

"Why were you crying?" Seth asked. She took a deep breath. I could tell she was trying not to crack.

"It was nothing." Tori said almost reassuringly.

"Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?" Dean asked.

"Both." She replied honestly.

Seth stroked her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not that easy to just tell you what happened. It's very embarrassing and you might over react and kill someone." Tori tried to reason.

I tried another method. "But we love you." She stood up and walked in front of me.

"If you love me as much as you say you do, you won't make me tell you."

I stood up and placed each hand on her shoulders. "If I promise not to do anything, will you tell me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but no." She replied. I leaned in and kissed her. "Okay, we have to go. You did good out there."

"Thanks."

"Bye Tori." Dean said and we left.

* * *

A/N: Why didn't Tori tell the guys about 'the Scott thing'? How did Eva get a match with Tori at the last minute? What _really_ happened in that meeting with the management?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I apologize for not updating in ages.. Life has been crazy lately.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"I've decided to terminate your suspensions early and continue your push." HHH announced. Tori, AJ and HHH were in a meeting at WWE HQ. AJ & Tori smiled at the news.

"What made you change your mind?" Tori asked.

"My wife says she has something special for you two. It needs to go into effect immediately and cannot be postponed."

"So, we will be on RAW tonight?" AJ asked.

"Yes. We can talk at the arena about your push. You ladies should be at your hotel preparing for RAW." HHH said.

**Tori's POV**

AJ & I are walking through the arena, trying to find HHH. He wants to discuss our plans for tonight. He says he is making some big changes to our storyline. AJ & I took a shortcut down a dark corridor in the arena. We heard noises up ahead. It sounded like people having sex. We stopped walking.

"What the hell?" AJ mumbled. "Tori, lets go back."

"I wanna know who it is." I said. I can be very nosy at times. AJ and I peeked into the room. Our jaws dropped.

**Seth's POV **

Dean, Roman, Tori, AJ, Eva and I are in HHH's office talking about some storyline changes. "Eva, there has been great improvement in your performance as of recently. Tori, AJ, you both are very powerful assets of the divas division. I think we should tie Eva into the storyline." HHH stated.

AJ and Tori didn't look amused. Eva just smiled at the news.

"How will she be involved in the storyline?" Roman asked. "I think Eva should join The Shield." HHH announced.

Tori sighed loudly. AJ looked at HHH with disbelief. Eva gasped. I grinned. I was happy for her.

"Oh my god..Is this for real? I can't believe this!" Eva exclaimed.

"Well believe it. You all have a match tonight. It will be The Shield versus Eva Marie, The Usos and Rey Mysterio. After the match, I want Tori to help Eva off the ground and recruit her in the ring. Aj, you have a match with Summer Rae late into the show. After you win, we want you to call Tori out and you three will brawl in the ring." HHH explained.

**Dean's POV**

The guys, Tori, Aj and I are in the dressing room. Tori and Aj have been silent for awhile now. I think it has something to do with the story change. Roman and Seth are discussing the tag match and I am deep in thought. Everything stopped when Eva entered.

"Hey, we're up next." Eva announced.

"Tori, will you be okay?" Aj asked. "I can walk you to the gorilla if you want me to."

"Nah, I'll survive." Tori said. While we were walking backstage, Eva tried talking to Tori. "Tori, you okay? You haven't been talking much. Are you sick?" Eva asked.

Tori sighed. "I guess you can say that." Tori replied coldly. The Usos & Rey were already at the gorilla. Roman & Eva went to talk with them while Tori, Seth and I lingered behind.

"Tori, what's going on with you and Eva? Did you two get into an argument?" Seth whispered.

"No Seth. I just don't want to work with her, that's all." Tori said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've heard things about her. They weren't all that flattering and I surely don't appreciate HHH forcing me to work with her. I also know things about her that are even worse." Tori said.

**Roman's POV **

I tagged in Tori. She got in the ring and the crowd cheered. Eva and Tori start talking trash. Eva slapped Tori, it was real, I can tell by Tori's facial expression. Tori tackled her and started punching her while the ref tried to break them up.

"What's going on with them? I thought they were friends." I said.

"I don't know but I hope they don't let it interfere with our match." Seth said. Tori was stomping Eva in a corner. Tori picked Eva up and tried to slam her. Eva reversed it into a DDT. Tori hit her head hard on the mat. Eva crawled towards her corner. "C'mon Eva!" Jey shouted. Tori tagged in Seth, Eva tagged in Jey. They went back and forth until Seth threw Jey out the ring. They brawled on the floor.

"Tori, that slap didn't look too scripted. I don't know what happened between you two but you need to fix it." I said. Seth tagged me in and I hit Jey with a spear. Rey broke up the pin. The girls were tagged in again and Tori hit Eva with a swinging neckbreaker. She climbed to the top rope. Tori did her signature crossbody and locked Eva into an accordion rack. The crowd were torn between who to cheer for. "Let's go Eva! Tori, Tori!" Tori released Eva from the submission move. Tori hit a spinning side slam. 1!2!3! The crowd cheered and booed. Tori stood over Eva's fallen body while the guys brawled outside the ring. Once the Usos and Rey were down, we reentered the ring. Tori extended a hand to Eva. Eva relutantly accepted it and Tori pulled her up. Tori grabbed a mic.

"Eva, that was one hell of a match. You're one hell of an opponent," Tori started. "We are both very dominant and powerful females. We could run the divas division." The crowd booed. "With my strength and your speed, we could be one of the greatest women tag teams in WWE history. Eva, join me, join The Shield and make history with me." Eva grabbed the mic. "I accept." Eva said and the girls raised their hands in the air.

* * *

A/N: How will Eva & Tori's arguing affect The Shield?


	25. Chapter 25

**Seth's POV**

When we got to the hotel, the guys and I went to Aj and Tori's hotel room after we changed. Tori opened the door. We walked in and Eva was sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"HHH said we should start rooming together for some unknown reason." Tori explained.

Eva turned to some MTV show. Tori turned her attention to Eva. Aj walked out the bathroom and noticed the Tv was on another channel.

"Eva, Tori and I were watching The Walking Dead. I'd appreciate if you would be so kind as to turn back to The Walking Dead."Aj said.

Tori sat on the other couch. She motioned us to sit.

"I don't like that show. It's too 2010." Eva said.

"MTV is so 2005. Now turn back." Tori retorted. Roman smirked at Tori's comeback.

"I don't have to listen to-" Tori interrupted her. Tori got off the couch.

"You don't have to Eva. You're very correct. But you will because I said so. I'm the boss in here! Not you, me! You have 2.5 seconds to turn back or else..." Tori's voice was dark. Eva rolled her eyes and turned back to The Walking Dead. Aj roared in laughter. Eva folded her arms.

"You guys are so immature. It's just Tv." Dean said.

"I will so you immature when I snap her neck..." Tori said.

"I would love to see you try to snap my neck. I'll break your face!" Eva got off the couch and got in Tori's face. Tori shoved her. Roman scooped Eva up and carried her to the bathroom while she was shouting and swearing at Tori. Aj and Dean tried to calm Tori down. She was shouting and swearing too.

"No! Let her go Roman! Let's fight!" Tori shouted.

"Tori calm down before someone calls management." I said.

Tori grabbed her hoodie and put on her shoes. "You coming?" Tori asked us.

We were driving around in Tori's rental car. Aj was in the passenger seat and we were in the back seat. "I can't believe she just did all of that for nothing." Tori said. "It was an empty threat. I wasn't gonna do anything until she got in my face."

"Maybe she was offended because you were in there treating her like your bitch." Aj said. "You have anger problems, girl."

Tori chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I can only be on so many meds though."

"Tori, you are crazy. You got worked up over a Tv show." Dean said.

"No, it wasn't even that. I was still mad from earlier." Tori explained. "I'm pretty sure Eva knew this and turned the channel to get me more upset at her."

"Where are we going?" I asked. "No where really. I just needed to get out of there. I have a lot to talk about with my therapist on Wednesday." Tori said.

**Dean's POV **

To avoid anymore altercations, we made Tori sleep with us tonight. Tori crawled in me and Seth's bed.

"Tori, when did this all start with you and Eva?" Seth said. " I thought you two were friends."

"You thought wrong. I was only training her because Steph didn't want me to be the face on the divas division so if Eva could attain my skill, she would be the face on the division. Eva always walks around thinking she's better than everyone. And she only slept her way to the top. Aj and I saw her with HHH on Raw." Tori explained. "I heard from some other superstars and divas that she was training with you guys. Not that I have a problem but I know she was only doing it to join The Shield."

"Wow." Roman said from his bed. "I'm going to sleep."

Soon Seth and Roman were sleep. I cuddled with Tori and buried my face in her hair. Eventually we both fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Roman's POV

When I woke up, no one was in the hotel room. I freshened up and changed my clothes. Tori and I are going on a date to see Divergent. I went to Tori's hotel room and Eva opened the door.

"Hi Roman." Eva said.

"Hey Eva. Are Dean, Seth and Tori here?"

"Yeah." She let me in after asking a hundred questions about random stuff. She left out the hotel room. She was dressed for the gym.

"Hello." Aj said. "Are we going on a date I forgot about?" Aj joked.

Tori frowned at Aj. Aj stuck her tongue out. "Aj, you're annoying." Tori said.

"Look who's talking. You're always going on about Roman & Seth & Dean. Like seriously, shut up!" Aj exclaimed.

Tori flushed. I was confused. Dean & Seth were confused. Since when did Aj know about our relationship?

"I told Aj about our relationship." Tori said realizing our expressions.

"And she just keeps going on and on about it! Roman this, Seth that. Dean this, Roman that!" Aj exclaimed. "She talks about you with every breath she takes. I think it's sweet yet annoying."

"Leave me alone." Tori said, throwing a pillow at Aj from the bed. Aj ducked and it hit Dean in the head. Everyone laughed when Dean chased Tori around the hotel room.

"So, where you guys going?" Aj asked.

"To see that new movie, Divergent." Tori replied.

"And we aren't invited?!" Aj exclaimed.

"Nope." Tori said. Dean threw a pillow towards her and missed.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, it's starting!" Tori exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

I was enchanted in the movie when Tori leaned against my shoulder. She was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was so sad. H-Her mom died trying to save her." Tori mumbled. I caressed her hair.

Tori laughed when someone got shot in the leg on a train. "That's not funny. You're sick." I said.

Eventually the movie was over and we were driving back towards the hotel.

"Thanks, Rome. I really had an amazing time." Tori said.

"I did too because you were there."

"Awww."

When we arrived at the hotel, Dean & Seth were making out in their bed. They didn't notice us enter.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tori asked. "We could leave." Tori smirked.

"Yeah, get out." Dean said without taking his attention off Seth.

We entered Tori's hotel room and Eva was on the couch, watching Tv. Tori was sitting on her bed talking to Amanda on the phone. I just sat on the couch and watched Tv with Eva. We were watching 21 & Over. Tori approached me with her phone. "Amanda wants to talk to you." Tori said. Tori passed me the phone.

Seth's POV

We were driving to the Smackdown tapings and Tori was asking a bunch of questions about Dean and I. Roman was driving. Dean was in the passenger seat. I was stuck back here with Tori. Eva got a ride with a friend to avoid conflict.

"Did it hurt? Did ya like it?" Tori asked.

"Tori, please stop asking me questions." I said.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Ha!"

I growled. Roman and Dean were laughing in the front seats. I kicked the back of Roman's seat. He turned around and slapped me. Tori laughed hysterically. I slapped her.

"Hit me baby, one more time!" Tori sang loudly. I exhaled loudly and pulled out my iPod. I selected shuffle and something wasn't right. Some song by Beyonce was probably downloaded that song. After listening to a minute of the song I was sure Tori put it on my iPod.

_You're the one I love. You're the one I need. You're the only one I see._

* * *

_Lyrics- Love on Top by Beyonce_

What's going on with Dean & Seth?


	27. Chapter 27

**Roman's POV **

Finally we were back home in Florida and can relax. This time we went to my home in Pensacola.

"You have a nice home." Tori said softly. She was sitting on the bed.

"Tori, are you okay? You seem tired." Seth said.

"I'm fine. I just feel...lethargic." Tori said.

"You've been like this since Smackdown. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean said.

Tori coughed like she'd been smoking since she was born. "Yes, I'm okay."

"Dean & Seth, keep an eye on Tori. Drive her to her appointment for me. I'm very busy today." I said.

Seth's POV

"What did your therapist say?" I asked Tori as we walked through the parking lot.

"She says that I'm on another medication. I don't know why though. She says I'm showing a lot of improvement. And-"

Tori stopped walking. Dean and I turned around. She swayed before falling to the ground. Dean and I picked her up and carried her to the car. I opened all the windows so she could get fresh air in the backseat. After about 5 minutes, she sat up.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Good, you're okay. We were about to take ya to the hospital." Dean said.

"What? Why?"

"You fainted in the parking lot. Roman's gonna be-" Tori interrupted me.

"No! Please, don't tell Roman! I don't need him to worry. I'm fine, see?" Tori exclaimed.

"You're not okay. You're not fine. You need to see a doctor." I said. "If this sickness that you have can go away before tomorrow, Roman won't know a thing. If it continues, I'm telling and you're going to a doctor."

"Deal." When we arrived at Roman's house, there was take out at the dining room table.

"Hey, how'd the appointment go?" Roman asked Tori.

"It was okay. I told her about us." Tori said reaching for the orange chicken. We all looked at her.

"And?" Dean said.

"I think I was put on a new medication because of it." Tori smiled for the first time today. "Her facial expression was priceless right after I told her, she was scribbling in the notebook for like 1 whole minute. She asked if it was a foursome or we did it on separate occasions and when I said foursome she announced that she was going to ask Wilden about a stronger medication."

"Who is Wilden?" I asked.

"My psychiatrist. Wilden determines mental disorder and prescribes medicine. He also takes note of my height and weight. Today I'm 5'7 and 133 pounds."

"Oh that's good." Roman said. "I'm sorry about the medication thing."

Tori got up and ran from the table. She went into the bathroom. Roman, Dean and I went down the hall to see if she was okay. She was vomiting in the toilet. I knew we had to tell Roman about the parking lot now.

Tori's POV

Roman threw me over his shoulder and we all went out towards his car.

"Rome! Put me down!"

He sat me in the passenger seat while Dean and Seth got in the backseat. If they wouldn't have told Roman about the fainting incident I wouldn't be headed for the hospital. We drove into the hospital's parking lot. I felt nauseous again. I refused to exit the car. Dean, Roman and Seth walked around to the passenger door. Seth kneeled next to me.

"I don't like hospitals. Colby, please don't let him take me in there." I whispered.

"But you have to go. You are very sick." Seth said. I slowly got out the car. Dean held my hand and we entered the hospital.


	28. Chapter 28- Oh My God! part 1

A/N: This Chapter was so long it had to be split into two parts...

* * *

**Roman's POV**

Tori was resting in her hospital bed when the nurse entered. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Hello, I'm ." The nurse said. She shook our hands and reviewed her clipboard. "In Victoria's blood, we found two different viruses. They both are linked to Pheumonia." Ms. Smith said. "She said she has been around the same people for the past month so we're not sure what caused Victoria's pheumonia. We are still analyzing her other samples and we will let you know if we find anything."

When the nurse left, we all shared the same bewildered expression.

"I'm glad we brought her to the hospital before it got worse." Seth said, stroking her hair.

"But when the hell did she get Pheumonia?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Shut up Dean before you wake Tori up!" I shouted.

"Too late." Seth said. Tori slowly sat up and leaned against the pillows.

"Did the doctor come in yet?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. They said you have pheumonia." Seth replied.

Tori groaned. "Do I have to miss work?"

"We don't know yet." I answered. "Do you know you could've possibly got pheumonia from?"

Tori mumbled something that Seth heard. He looked upset.

"She said Scott." Seth announced.

"We haven't seen him since before your suspension." Dean said. Tori shook her head. "He came by my hotel room while I was suspended."

"And what happened?" I growled. I still had unfinished business with him. Tori started sobbing. She shook her head. "I didn't want him to do it."

"Do what?" Dean asked trying to hold back his anger.

"He touched me." Tori was fully crying now. "I tried to stop him but he handcuffed me. And then h-h-he al-almost raped m-me. I wanted to t-tell you s-so bad but I couldn't."

Dean stormed out the hospital room. Seth wiped away Tori's tears and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." Tori said when I sat on the other side of her bed.

"Don't be. You couldn't have defended yourself if you were handcuffed." She coughed again. I caressed her hair as we awaited her results.

**Seth's POV**

I tried to get Tori's mind off of Scott and the hospital by talking about her wrestling career.

"So, where were you before WWE?"

"I started with mostly indy stuff until TNA contacted me and offered me a contract. When I stopped making sells and ratings, they booted me. After that I did more indy work until WWE contacted me."

"When did you decide you wanted to be a wrestler?" Roman asked from the window.

"I was always a fan. After I finished my homework and practice, I would watch Raw or WCW or whatever wrestling was on. When I was put out at 15, I moved in with my mom's step-sister. She was like a second mother to me. Her husband was a wrestler and his brother. Sometimes if I didn't have practice, I would go watch them train and stuff."

"What did you practice for?" Roman asked.

"My parents made me do gymnastics, dance and piano. I liked the gymnastics though. Also I had basketball, volleyball, soccer and tennis practice. Tennis & soccer was their idea also. I was more of a football person." The nurse walked in again.

"Okay Victoria, I have all your results now and I saw in your past records that you don't have a strong immune system. Your blood count showed a low count of white blood cells. We can prescribe you antibotics to take because your pheumonia doesn't require hospitalization. I see you are already on medication for bipolar and I suggest not taking those meds until all your antibotics are gone. I have your release papers right here so you can leave. Have a good evening."

Tori sat up. "Let's get the hell outta here."

Dean entered the room as Tori put on her shoes. He was silent as we drove home.

**Tori's POV**

It's now Saturday and I'm still sick. I'm supposed to take antibotics for two weeks. Management said I can just shoot promos until I'm feeling better. I strolled through the channels and saw Silent Night on Tv. It comes on in 5 minutes so I stayed on that channel. The guys entered the room.

"What you watching?" Seth asked.

"Silent Night. It's a horror movie."

"You like horror?" Dean asked.

"I LOVE horror." I replied. "Especially psycho killer horror movies. Like this one."

"What's this one about?" Roman asked.

"Someone in a Santa suit goes around and kills people."

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Dean asked in a creepy voice.

"The fuck?" Seth said. I laughed at Seth's comment and Dean's creepness. Roman shook his head.

"Well, I like Tamara, Saw, Halloween, Child's Play, Silent Night and American Psycho." I replied.

"American Psycho? Isn't that about the rich guy who murders everyone and likes threesomes?" Roman asked.

"Yes." I giggled. "I also like American Psycho 2, a little more than the original."

"You're disturbing." Seth said. I cackled. "I know, Seth. I know." He scooted away from me.

"My brother called me. His girlfriend just gave birth to a boy Thursday." I announced.

"Oh, that's cool. What's his name?" Seth asked.

"Christopher. I always wanted a son named 'Chris'. My brother knew that. I bet that's why he named his son Christopher, just to rub it in that he has more kids than me." I sighed. "I wish I had a Chris."

"You got a Steve. You got a Luke." Roman said.

"But you don't understand because you're a guy. They're my Steve and Luke but they aren't my product. I want a biological son. My brother wants me to come visit him in Atlanta. He said I can bring my boyfriends too. So do you want to come?"

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't give us any lectures about treating his sister right." Dean said.

"Actually, he vowed a long time ago, every time I get dumped or whatever he was going to make fun of me. He's a jerk and an asshole and I can't stand him at times."

"I'm an asshole. I'm a jerk." Dean said. I pinched his cheek. "And you're my only exception."


	29. Chapter 28 5 Oh My God part 2

Seth's POV

When we arrived at Tori's brother's house, he greeted us at the door. Tori introduced us and we went into the family room.

"This is Cassie." Tori announced. A woman with Black hair sat on a sofa with a baby in her arms. "Hello everyone!" Cassie exclaimed.

Tori sat next to the woman and smiled. "Can I hold him?" Tori asked. Cassie passed Tori the baby. Tori just smiled at him and played with his hands.

"Aww. Look at his tiny shoes." Tori said noticing the baby's feet. Tori gave Chris back to his mom. "Where are John & Sophie at?"

"Sophie has dance practice and John is at a birthday party." Brad said.

"Cassie, why don't you show Tori the baby shower gifts?" Tori and Cassie left with the baby. Dean, Roman and I sat on the couch.

"So, you are all wrestlers with Tori right?" Brad asked. "Yeah." I replied.

"Who is this Eva chick Tori got in a argument with?"

"She's a new diva in WWE. Her & Tori look alike. I think they're fighting because Eva is trying to take Tori's spot in the top." I explained.

We talked for about 15 minutes, discussing wrestling and stuff. The doorbell rang.

"Can you go get Cassie & Tori? They're right down that hall. I have to answer the door." Brad said.

We were walking down the hall and heard talking.

"I want to have kids but I don't know how they would feel about it. I still have my career ahead of me. I can't drop everything and leave." Tori said.

"If you don't talk with them about it, you will never know and time will fly by then there won't be a chance to have kids. You will be 28 soon and your clock is ticking. Time flies and before you know it, you'll be too old to get pregnant." Cassie said.

I knocked on the door. Tori opened it. I saw she was wiping her eyes but I didn't say anything.

"Brad wants you two back in the family room." Roman announced.

* * *

Dean's POV

We were driving back to Pensacola when Tori's phone rang. Tori turned down the radio.

"Hello?..What the hell?!They actually approved?! Oh my Gosh...Okay,bye."

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"My lawyer. The court actually approved Scott's case and we have a court date on March 18, my birthday." Tori replied. "If he can prove me unfit to raise children then Steve, Miranda, Luke and Eden are his."

"It will be okay. He couldn't possibly prove anything." Roman said not taking his eyes off the road.

"This is exactly what he wants. He wants me to breakdown mentally and go insane." Tori said.

Seth's POV

Once we arrived at Roman's house, Tori finally snapped.

"I can't fucking believe it! How could I be so stupid? It was so obvious!" Tori shouted, throwing her purse down the hall. Dean picked up the purse and Roman and I tried to calm Tori down. She walked into his bedroom.

"I don't believe it..." Tori mumbled before falling to her knees. She started crying. I picked her up and sat her on the bed. Dean walked into the room and sat her purse on the nightstand.

"Aren't your kids in boarding school?" Dean asked.

"Eden isn't. They go on spring break shortly after my birthday. What if one court hearing is all he needs to gain sole custody?"

"Won't you still get visitation rights or something?" Roman asked. "Yeah, but I don't feel like traveling to Beverley Hills to see my kids if Scott or Tiffany are there."

"It will be okay. Everything will get better." I said trying to console Tori. Tori shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. "My whole world is collapsing but I have no power to stop it."


	30. Chapter 29- I win!

**Dean's POV **

Two weeks later...

Today is the day Tori goes to court with Scott. Today is Tori's birthday. She turns 28 today but wants to celebrate Saturday. Roman, Seth and I are at Tori's beach house on the patio, awaiting her return. We went to the mall earlier and bought Tori a lot of different stuff. Cosmetics, Clothing, Jewelry and so forth.

"So, if Tori walks in the house crying, who volunteers to comfort her?" Seth asked playfully, trying to brighten the mood.

"I think it should be you. Maybe if we're lucky she'll hit you in the face." Roman retorted.

Seth pretended to be fake offended. Roman walked into the house and returned with two bottles of wine and four glasses.

"Oh yeah, get her drunk. Alcohol makes all your problems go away." Seth said sarcastically.

Shortly after Seth said that, Tori's car pulled up in the driveway. She parked in the garage.

"Here we go." I mumbled.

Tori saw us and walked down a path that connected her driveway to her backyard.

Roman got off the sofa to hug her. "How did it go?"

Tori smiled and sat her purse on the sofa. "The court dismissed the case because Scott's claims were invalid and... my grandfather just passed away." Tori announced.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked because she was smiling.

"On my grandfather's Will, he gave me his mansion and a cabin he has in Michigan."

"That's great. But why would you want a cabin?" Seth asked.

"It's the same cabin that I met a childhood friend in. That friend is gone now, but that cabin is my only memory." Tori replied. She eyed the bags on the table.

"What's in there?"

"Presents for you." I responded. She sat down on the patio sofa and sifted through the bags. She pulled out a bunch of lingerie clothing.

"Who's responsible for this?" Tori asked not amused.

"I thought you would like it.." I said trying to stifle a laugh. Roman and Seth grinned.

"No, you bought it for your entertainment, not mine." Tori said sifting through another bag. She smiled and pulled out a shoe box.

"I picked out those shoes!" Seth exclaimed. In the box were black heels with a zipper on the side.

"Thanks." After Tori finished viewing her gifts, she went in the house to store them in her closet. When she came back outside, she noticed the wine on the table.

"When did that get there?" Tori asked curiously. She didn't notice it earlier.

"It's another gift."

**Roman's POV **

"That was...That was...great." Tori panted. She flopped on the bed between Seth & I.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean asked as he exited the bathroom with towels.

"I don't know. But it was good." Seth said as he grabbed a towel.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Tori announced as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm next." Seth said. Seth approached Dean who was wiping his body off, and kissed him. Dean & Seth made out momentarily at the end of the bed.

"My life is so strange." Seth said pulling away.

** Tori's POV **

When I got out the shower, I went into my closet and started packing for another week on the road. Aj is on her way over, we're driving to Main Event together from my house. After that, WWE will be mostly be on the west coast so I'm going to show the guys my grandfather's mansion in California.

_Eva Marie & Tori vs Aj and Tamina- Women's Tag Team Titles _

_Aj dropkicked Eva and tagged in Tamina. Eva tagged me in. Tamina and I went back and forth then I hit Tamina with a flying clothsline. Tamina countered a Power Bomb and got me with a Samoan Drop. She pinned me for a two count. Eva was supposed to break up the pin but didn't. When I got to my feet Tamina charged towards me & I sent her out the ring. Eva hopped off the apron and started stomping Tamina. When she sent her in the ring, I pinned her but Aj broke it up. I argued with Aj and Tamina kicked me in the face when I turned around. Aj tagged herself in and somehow caught me in a black widow. Eva pulled Aj off of me and knocked Tamina off the apron. Eva and I hit Aj with a double DDT. I pinned Aj for the win._

* * *

A/N: Things are going to get crazy next chapter...


	31. Chapter 30

**Seth's POV**

Today's the day of Tori's birthday bash. Everyone's invited, even Eva. Some guests brought Victoria gifts but Tori's no where to be seen.

"Have you seen Tori?" I asked Aj over the music.

"Nope, I haven't. Sorry."

I asked Dean & Roman, they haven't saw her either and decided to help me find her. We saw Claire run the house from outside. She was out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Tori..And Eva...fighting outside." Claire managed. We followed Claire outside and we saw Tori arguing with Eva. Eva slapped Tori and Tori tackled her in the sand. Aj and Amanda were trying to break it up but they had grips on each others hair. Roman and I told the girls to leave and we tried to break it up.

"C'mon Tori. Just let go of Eva's hair." Roman said kneeling next to Tori & Eva.

"Not until she lets me go!"

Roman and I took their hands out of each others hair manually. When we lifted Tori off of Eva, Eva kicked Tori in the stomach and Tori started stomping Eva. Dean walked Eva in the opposite direction of Tori and we took Tori to her bedroom. We got the sand off of her and she fixed her hair.

"What happened between you two, again?" Roman asked as Tori watched the party from her balcony. "She was talking shit and I pushed her in the sand." Tori replied honestly. "She was asking for it. She's been asking for a beating for a long time now."

"Are you done fighting with her?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well stay up here until you are." I said before shutting the door.

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe she came to my party, starting fights and shit. Next time I see her it's definitely on. I didn't even invite her, Seth did because 'she's apart of the shield'. I took off my heels and went into my closet to find something more comfortable. I was sifting through a pile of shoes when I heard my bedroom door shut.

"Who is that? I don't want any company right now!" I shouted from the closet. I wasn't in the mood for other people right now. I kept sifting threw the shoes on my floor. Before I knew it, someone picked me up with my arms behind my back. I tried to break out of the powerful grip. I noticed something. The scent. It was cologne.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday." That fucking voice. It was Scott.

"What the hell are you doing here? Let me go!" Scott threw me to the wall. He choked me. I tried to pull his hands off my neck. His grip was too strong so I stomped his foot and took the opportunity to run. I didn't even make it out my room before Scott tackled me. He slapped me in the face.

"Don't try to run again. Next time I'll do more than slap you, bitch." I hit him in his face. I hated when a man called a girl 'bitch'. He pulled me off the floor and threw me on the bed. As he went to lock the door, I ran to my bathroom and locked the door. He banged on the door.

"Open the damn door! Tori!" I scooted away from the door until I was against the shower door. I crawled in. I pulled my phone out my romper's pocket. I texted Seth.

_S.O.S! Hurry up! _

I forwarded the messages to Dean and Roman. I heard the bathroom door open. Scott opened the shower door. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the shower wall.I slid down the wall. I shouted. "Dean! Seth!" Scott knee'd me in the stomach, right where Eva kicked me. I squealed in pain and clutched my stomach. Scott turned on the shower. He set the shower to hot and grabbed the shower head. He sprayed me with the hot water. I screamed.

"Stop Scott! STOP!"

"I'm gonna torture you just for the hell of it." Scott said with a grin. I was now lying on the shower floor screaming. Scott stopped spraying me and reached down to grab me. I kicked him in the chest and he fell in the shower. I scurried past him and ran back into my closet. I opened another door in my closet and ran up those stairs. I locked the door to my attic and went to a window.

"DEAN! SETH!"

No one was on that side of the house. I checked my phone. No replies. I heard the attic door open. Scott was furious. I ran like a bat out of hell towards another door and ran down the stairs. I saw Claire on the second floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Scott's here!" When Scott made it down the stairs, he pushed Claire down and stared at me. I ran up the stairway to my bedroom. I ran onto the balcony. I ran up the stairs to my roof. I called Roman's phone. He answered.

"What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof! Hurry!" I shouted into the phone. Scott appeared on the roof.

"No where to go now. I don't see your knights anywhere. I guess that means I win." Scott said arrogantly before tackling me. My phone flew out my hand. Scott strangled me again. My eye sight became blurred. I tried to think of something. I hit Scott in the neck and tried to run. He punched me in the back of my head. Everything faded away as I fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap! Will Tori ever be saved? Where are the guys at?

Why does Scott want to see Tori hurt?


	32. Chapter 31- I Thought You Were Dead!

**Chapter 31 **

**Roman's POV **

I ran up the stairs. Amanda, Aj, Claire, Dean and Seth followed. When we reached the roof, Scott was there, sitting next to Tori's unconscious body. Dean immediately pulled him away. Aj called 911. Seth leaped on Scott and began punching him. Claire and I kneeled next to Tori's body. I felt her wrist. She still had a pulse, but it was weak. She was faintly breathing. I rolled her over on her back. Her forehead was bleeding. I heard ambulance sirens. I told Aj to send everyone home. Claire was crying. I felt a tear rolled off my face as Tori was placed on a stretcher.

**Tori's POV**

I was on a jet . My eye sight was still blurry and I heard a voice.

"Spencer, psstt." Not many people called me by my second name. Across the table from me was Mel. Mel was a childhood friend. She died in freshman year of college. How was it possible that I could see her? Is this a dream?

"Mel, what are you doing here? Where are we?"

"We're someplace special. I've been here for a while now. Waiting for you."

"Am..Did I die? Is this heaven?"

"No, you didn't die. You were dangerously close though. This is a place for who had a near death experience."

"I should have listened to everyone. Scott is psycho. He came to my party and tried to kill me." Mel nodded. "I know."

Mel was looking at a photo album. "Your boyfriends look very nice. I'm guessing this is Seth.." She pointed to the guy with blond and black hair, Seth. "Yep. Roman is the tan one with wavy hair. Dean has short hair that is a brown like color."

Some voice came over an intercom. "This is the pilot speaking .We will be landing in two minutes."

"Spencer, I don't have much time to tell you what you need to know but remember this. As your love grows, your light will die."

"What does that even mean?"

"You are smart. You will figure it out." Mel got out her plane seat. "Wait! Will I have any more kids?"

"Yes." Mel said and approached the exit.

"When?And with who?"

"See you soon Spencer."

**Seth's POV**

Amanda, Aj, Claire, Roman, Dean and I were in Tori's hospital room, circled around her bed in chairs. Tori's eyes opened and she sat up. Aj went to get the nurse.

"You should lay back down." Claire suggested.

"Where's Mel? Did she leave?" Tori asked.

"Who is Mel?" Dean asked Tori.

"Mel was one of our childhood friends but she died about 10 years ago. I think Tori hit her head hard on the roof." Claire stated.

"But I saw her.." Tori said as she laid back down in her bed. "What happened to Scott?"

"The police took him away." I replied.

She released a sigh of relief. I squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Where were you guys? I shouted and screamed your names but no one came." The nurse entered the room. "Hello Victoria. Are you feeling any better?"

"Hi Michelle. My head doesn't hurt surprisingly. My ribs and my neck still hurt. And my back."

"Yeah, you have three fractured ribs. Victoria, I have to record the incident. If you would like your friends to leave just say so."

"No, they can stay." Michelle prepared herself to write. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"He threw me into a wall and choked me. I managed to run but he tackled me and I escaped again to my bathroom. He got the door open and threw me into another wall. As I slid down that wall, he kicked me in the ribs. And then..." Tori started crying.

Michelle got out her seat. "It's okay. Call me back in when you're ready to talk again."

* * *

A/N: Thank goodness! Tori is OK. Who is Mel? Was that a dream Tori had..Or was it real?


	33. Chapter 32

**Roman's POV**

Victoria has to stay in the hospital overnight so they can see if she has a head injury. Seth, Dean and I drove back to Tori's beach house. We cleaned up from the party and went up into Tori's room. The bed was a mess. There was water all over the bathroom and the bathroom door was broken. There was a hole in the wall of Tori's closet.

"Damn." Seth said looking at the mess.

"Look." Dean said holding a clump of hair. "Motherfucker ripped her hair out." After we cleaned up most of Tori's bedroom, we all laid in her bed, watching Tv. Seth and Dean bickered about whether to watch Law & Order or Criminal Minds.

"That show is so old, Criminal Minds is much better." Seth said.

"Yeah it's old, but it's still more interesting than that stupid show." Dean retorted.

"Both of you, just stop! You sound like two babies!" I exclaimed. "Goodness..."

They both settled down and watched Criminal Minds.

"Law & Order is better..." Dean mumbled.

**Tori's POV **

All the bad memories of yesterday were gone until I woke up and tried to sit up in my bed. My ribs and my back were killing me. I slowly leaned against the pillows. I glanced out the window. There were lots of people, all happy and smiling, probably going to their respective jobs or families while I was stuck in this hospital. I wanted to talk to someone, anyone. My nurse friend Michelle probably wasn't on this floor yet. She works in two different divisions. I turned towards the edge of the bed. I got a firm grip on my IV and stood up. I stumbled my way to the closet where my belongings were. I searched through everything and realized, my phone flew out my hand on the roof. I slowly returned to my bed and grabbed the hospital phone. I dialed the only number I knew.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. It's Tori. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I haven't spoken to my dad since I moved to the main roster so I was nervous.

"Victoria, my little angel. I've been doing good, the company is running smoothly. Dylan & Calvin were just accepted to Stanford. I'm proud of all you kids...How's your wrestling career going?" Angel...If only he knew...

"Amazing. I won the women tag titles not too long ago. I'm in line for a shot at the divas championship. I'm on a little break right now, I got hurt yesterday but I'm managing." I didn't want my dad to know about how Scott attacked me.

"Get well soon. I have to go because I'm very busy but call me at about 4pm and we can talk again. I still have a lot to ask. Bye."

"Good bye, dad." Just as I hung up, Michelle entered the room.

"Good morning. I was gonna wake ya up." Michelle said, placing coffee on my bedside table. I noticed it was mostly full of flowers. Michelle moved a bouquet on the floor and sat the coffee in its place. Michelle was like a mom to me. Anytime I was in the hospital, she took extra good care of me. We met a couple of years ago through Claire.

"So you're really dating 3 different guys?" Michelle asked. "Don't deny it because Claire told me."

I sighed. "Yeah, I am. I'm in love with all of them. I get myself into some pretty odd situations, huh?"

"Tori, you know I would never say anything to upset you right?"

"Yes, of course. You're one of the few people I have in my life."

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to overreact."

"Okay, tell me. I can take it." _I was a little scared. I didn't have a clue as to what Michelle was about to say. _

"Scott was released on bail shortly after he was arrested. I heard the police talking yesterday. They requested a copy of your mental and medical records yesterday also." I almost dropped the coffee. _Why would the cops need my medical and mental records? _

"Do you think Scott asked for the records?" I asked.

"Maybe.."

**Seth's POV **

When I woke up, Dean & Roman were scrambling around the room.

"Get up Seth!" Roman shouted.

"What's going on?"

"Something is wrong with Tori at the hospital." Dean said while putting on a shoe.

When we arrived at the hospital, we saw Michelle in Tori's hospital room.

"Where's Tori?" Roman asked. The room was a mess. Michelle had Tori's belongings in her hands.

"She was transferred to the psych ward. Follow me." We got on an elevator and went up to one of the top floors. We were walking down a long hall.

"Why was she sent up here? What happened?" Dean asked worried.

"She had a breakdown because Scott was bailed out yesterday and someone requested all of her medical and mental health records. She's worried that Scott is up to no good. That mess on that last room was all of her doing. She smashed a mirror in the bathroom." Michelle explained.

We walked into a room at the end of the hall. Tori sat in the bed, hyperventilating. Her face was red and her hand, wrists, and forearm were bandaged.

"Tori, are you okay?" Roman asked and sat next to her on the bed. He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll give you your privacy." Michelle stated before opening the door.

"Tori, you aren't cleared to leave yet. You know the rules. Suicide watch for 24 hours." Michelle exited.

"He's out of jail." Tori's voice was different. It was low and lifeless..

"I know. You'll be safe this time. We aren't leaving your side. Management said we could have another week off." I said.

"..He always finds a way...to hurt me...or just to do whatever he wants...Scott's just unstoppable." Tori said while lying down in her bed.

"That's not true. You aren't very optimistic." Dean said, stroking her hair while sitting next to her bed. "Have a little hope."

"Tori, what happened?" A woman walked into the room and hugged Tori.

"Where's Wilden at?" Tori asked.

"He couldn't make it. He says he wishes you the best in luck at getting better."

"Oh, sorry. Dean, Roman, and Seth, this is Shannon. Shannon, this is Dean, Roman and Seth. Shannon is my therapist." Tori announced. Shannon pulled up another chair and asked Tori about yesterday and earlier.

"He just sneaked in and attacked me. I was pretty much defenseless. Down stairs, Michelle told me he was released on bail and requested all my records." Tori stated.

"I'm truly sorry that happened. I just don't understand...When did you two begin hating each other? At one point you two were the best of friends, then you dated, now you hate each other." Shannon said.

"I don't know either. I just wish it was over. When you end a relationship, it's over. Scott thinks otherwise. He still thinks I belong to him. He treats me like a toy and plays with me when he feels like it. He's a true psycho. He gets off on torturing me and watching me suffer. I don't know why.." Tori rambled.

Dean squeezed her hand. "Maybe it's me. Maybe I should have tried harder to stop Scott. It's my fault. If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have broken ribs, an aching back, on suicide watch in a hospital away from my kids." A tear rolled down Tori's face. "What's wrong with me?"

"Tori, I've known you for six years now. I can honestly say that you're a intelligent, young lady with so much ahead of you still. You have your issues, you've been through a lot and you're still here. I've never seen someone so resilient in my life. Most patients would've commited suicide by now but not you. That's what I like about you. All I can tell you is inside every dark space there's a speck of light and I'm confident you will find it." Shannon stated. Tori seemed to calm down after hearing that. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Will the guys meet Tori's dad? Who requested her medical records?

Reviews are appreciated. This is my first story and I need to know if I'm doing good so far...


	34. Chapter 33

**Normal POV **

After Tori showered and changed her clothes, she called Seth.

"Seth, what time are you guys going to be here?" Tori asked annoyed.

"Yeesh. We're on our way. You're so bossy."

"Don't pretend you don't love it." After talking to Seth, Tori walked into the hallway looking for Michelle. She spotted Michelle at the end of the hall and approached her.

"Hi Michelle."

"Hello Tori. I see you're ready to go." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I really don't like hospitals. The guys are on their way here. I'm gonna try to make it up to them for yesterday. I hate dragging others into my problems." As Tori rambled on, she didn't notice Seth, Dean or Roman approach her. Roman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, sweetheart." Roman whispered. Tori jumped and clutched her heart.

"Gosh, you scared me. Don't do that again." Tori said frightened. As Tori and the guys drove home, Tori suddenly remembered something important.

"Have any of you seen my phone? I dropped it on the roof."

"Yes. It's cracked up pretty bad." Roman stated from the backseat.

"Aww. I loved that phone." Tori said disappointed.

**Tori's POV **

Once we arrived home, I called management to inform them that I was released from the hospital. I went up to my bedroom. The guys cleaned most of the mess. The hole in the wall was still there. I was in the closet changing my clothes when Dean walked in. "Let me help you." Dean rushed over to me and sat me in the chair. He stood behind me and helped me slowly remove my shirt. I winced as his hands brushed against my ribs. He held on to my waist as I slid into my jeans. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Miami to pick up the kids from Miami." I stated. Dean didn't look happy.

"Don't you think one of us should come along? It isn't safe." Seth & Roman entered the room.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.

"Tori is trying to go to Miami alone."

"Tori, you know that's not a good idea." Roman said.

"I'll go with her." Seth volunteered.

Once Seth & I arrived at Scott's house, Seth told me to be safe.

"I don't think he would try anything in front of the kids." I stated.

"Still, be safe." I exited the car and pressed the doorbell. Scott answered the door.

"Hello Tori. Come in. The kids are almost done packing." Scott said, pretending that everything was cool between us. I decided to play along. Scott and I waited in the kitchen. He offered me some wine and we sat there, making small talk and pretending to like each other.

"Where's Tiffany?" I asked. I went to the sink to wash out my glass. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "On a business trip. How those ribs feeling?"

"Great. How did Seth's fist feel?" I retorted. He tightened his grip on my waist and I whimpered. "I'm not done with you. Just know that, Vicky." Scott hissed. He released me and I turned to face him. I slapped him. I probably shouldn't have, I think it hurt me more than him because of my bandaged hands. He kissed me. It was far from a small peck. He forced his tongue into my mouth. He finally stopped and took a step away from me. Eden ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She hugged me tightly. I grimaced and Scott smirked. Steve, Luke and Miranda entered with their bags. They said their goodbyes and Scott walked us to the door. I turned to look at him while we were walking to the car. He licked his lips and I scowled.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

Tori was downstairs getting her kids settled when Seth stormed into Tori's bedroom.

"What's wrong Seth?" Dean asked.

"Scott.. That fucking bastard! He did something again, I can tell." Seth rambled.

"Let's wait until Tori comes up here before we jump to any conclusions." I stated.

We waited for Tori patiently for 10 minutes and she eventually entered the room and shut the door.

"What happened Tori?" I asked. "Don't deny anything."

Tori sat on the bed next to Seth. "A lot of stuff. Before I tell you I have to brush my teeth, thoroughly." Tori rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

When she exited, she sat next to Seth again.

Tori took a deep breath. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Dean said firmly.

"He kissed me." Tori admitted.

"Doesn't he have a girl? Why does he always try to sleep with you? I swear when I see him again..." Seth rambled, still angry.

"Lets just concentrate on something more important...We have to be at Smackdown tapings tomorrow. We have two backstage segments and a match." Tori suggested. "Management said they need us on the European tour because some superstars got sick. We should be thinking about that."

"You're right, Tori. Scott's not a very important topic right now. When are we needed on the European tour?" I asked. The European tour is one of the most tiring schedules to have right now.

"They want us in Europe by Friday. We have two house shows that day. We have to stay until April 16. We still have to fly back to the US for Raw and Smackdown." Tori announced. Dean let out a loud groan and walked onto the balcony.

**Tori's POV**

My life has been completely upside down lately. Stephanie wants me on the European tour, which is very exuasting and I have to deal with Scott. I was in the hospital so many times, I should have my own V.I.P. room. I saw a dead friend in my sleep or at least, I thought I was sleep. As your love grows, your light will die. What does that even mean? What light is she referring to?

When we arrived in Los Angeles for Smackdown tapings, we went straight to the arena without stopping at the hotel. I didn't really reserve a hotel room. The guys, Eva, and I prepared for our first backstage segment. I had a new attire, mainly to hide my forearms and ribs. I had finger less black gloves that stopped at the elbows and black shirt and vest. I still wore my black shorts with fishnets and knee high boots.

**Normal POV**

Tori was walking in the backstage area and Dean was sitting on a crate, taping his hands.

"Hey Dean. Where is everybody? We have a match soon." Tori sat next to Dean on the crate.

"I dunno. Did you check the catering area?" Dean asked.

"No. Dean, I have something to tell you." Tori moved close to Dean. Their legs were touching.

"What do you have to tell me? Is it bad?"

"I'd hope not." Tori replied and rested a hand on Dean's forearm. "I really like you, Dean.I-"

Dean hopped off the crate and walked away.

_**Dean Ambrose & Eva vs Fandango & Summer Rae (Tori,Seth Rollins & Roman at ringside)**_

Fandango went for a slingshot leg drop and Dean rolled out the way. Both men tagged in their partners. Tori rushed to Dean's side on the floor. "Are you okay?" She rested a hand on his face. Seth & Roman looked confused."This is the first time we've seen an affectionate side from Tori." Cole stated on commentary. Meanwhile, Eva planted Summer with a spinning bulldog for the victory.

**Backstage**

The Shield approached Vickie Guerrero & Kane while they were arguing. Tori tapped Kane on the shoulder.

"What?!" Kane exclaimed as he turned to see who it is. Roman pulled Tori back and approached Kane.

"April 6 is very close. We were only stopping by to say good luck to you and the Outlaws." The Shield walked away. Tori lingered behind and stood on her tippy toes to be closer to Kane's face. "Believe in The Shield."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Dean's POV**

After we showered and returned to our street clothes, Tori offered to drive the rental car to the hotel.

"Are you sure about that?" Seth asked as he placed the bags in the trunk. "Your hands aren't fully healed yet."

"I'm sure." Tori said while sitting in the drivers seat. After about 5 minutes, I noticed Tori wasn't headed for a hotel. She got on the freeway. The kids followed in another car.

"Tori, where are we headed?" I asked from the backseat.

"It's a surprise." Tori replied and turned on the radio. She went through the stations and found a song she liked. She turned the volume up. She was singing along. The singing wasn't bad, just loud.

"Holding my last breath, safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight!" Tori exclaimed. Roman turned off the radio.

"What's your problem?" Tori asked.

"You sing too loud." Roman stated.

"I didn't know you liked Evanescence." Seth admitted.

"I didn't know you could sing." I said, still in awe.

"Yeah. I like all types of music. I also took vocal lessons."

**Roman's POV**

"We're here!" Tori exclaimed as we drove through a long driveway. I couldn't see too much because it was dark outside and the headlights were off. We entered a garage. There were three other cars already parked there.

"Where are we?" Seth asked.

"My new mansion." Tori stated as she exited the car. We grabbed our bags and entered the mansion through the garage. Eden turned on the lights and marched up a flight of stairs.

"She does know there is an elevator right?" Steve asked. "Oh well."

The kids got on the elevator and we followed Tori to the kitchen. Everything was white. She grabbed a flashlight out a closet and we walked down a long path to the guesthouse. The guesthouse was a mini version of the mansion. Same style and all. We entered a mostly black bedroom.

"This is the room I stay in when visiting my grandparents." Tori announced. There was a king sized bed with black bedding, black carpet, black computer desk, and white curtains. Tori walked into the closet. It was three times the size of her walk-in in Daytona Beach. She started talking from behind the privacy screen.

"I'll give you the tour tomorrow, when the interior designer comes over tomorrow." Tori announced.

"Cool." Seth stated as he exited the bathroom with his PJs on. He flopped on the bed. Dean went in the bathroom next. Tori exited the closet. She sat in my lap at the computer desk. I could smell her scent as she spoke.

"I was thinking, and I'm ready to move on to the next step of our relationship. I want you to move in with me."

Dean exited the bathroom. "What's going on?" Dean got in the bed next to Seth.

"Tori wants us to move in with her." I explained.

Seth yarned. "I think we're ready for it."

I stood up and got in the bed next to Dean.

"Yeah, let's do it." Dean agreed. Tori smiled and crawled between Dean and I. I wrapped my arms around her and we drifted off to sleep.

**Seth's POV **

_Two weeks later... _

It's April Fools Day. Everyone's sitting at the kitchen island of the hotel room, waiting for breakfast. Eden asked for cereal. Tori grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and a bowl. As she poured the cereal, Fruity Pebbles came out the box instead of Lucky Charms. Eden and Tori both looked puzzled.

"HA! April Fools to both of you!" Luke exclaimed, pointing at Eden and Tori. Miranda was giggling because of Tori's shocked expression. Eden glanced at Dean. He gave a grin and Eden turned to Tori, who was now cooking eggs.

"Mom, are Dean, Seth, and Roman like our stepfathers?" Eden asked curiously. The whole room froze. Everyone turned their attention to Tori. Tori slowly turned to face everyone.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating in forever..._

**A/N: What will Tori say? **


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Tori's POV**

I wasn't expecting Eden to ask a question like that. I knew it was coming sooner or later. Where did she get that thought from anyway? I made eye contact with Aj, pleading for a save. Nothing. I fumbled with my hair.

"Kind of... But not exactly. Eden, what made you ask that question?"

"Dad said that." Eden stated. Steve and Miranda nodded in agreement.

"He did. You can ask Lindsay, she was around when he said it." Miranda said. What was Lindsay doing with Scott? I served the breakfast and excused myself to the bedroom. I called Amanda. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Tori. How's your tour going? Everyone okay?"

"Everything was peachy until Eden dropped the biggest bomb on me in the kitchen."

"Oh God. What'd she say now?"

"She just asked me if the guys were her stepfathers. Then Miranda chimed in and said Lynn was around when Scott told them."

"Dang. Scott is so wrong for telling those kids that. Lindsay has been acting strange-"

"How? What happened? Because I really wanna know how my best friend sided with my worst enemy."

**Dean's POV**

Tori has been very silent ever since this morning. We're at the gym in the hotel and I saw Seth approach her on the treadmills, she stormed out the gym. Aj,Roman and I followed Tori out the gym. We caught her at the elevator. Roman rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm-" Roman started but Tori interrupted him.

"No! I already know what you're gonna say! You're going to tell me to calm down! I don't need to calm down because I have every reason to be pissed!" Tori exclaimed. She removed Roman's hands from her shoulders and entered the elevator. We all stood there, bewildered.

"Maybe we should give her some space..." I suggested. Aj nodded in agreement.

**Roman's POV**

After we were done at the gym, we went back to the hotel room to prepare for our next house show. Tori was sitting on the bed, watching our every movement.

"I'm sorry." Tori mumbled. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that. At you, of all people. You were only trying to help." Seth went and put an arm around her.

"It's cool. You didn't mean any harm." I just stared at them. She does this all the time. And she wants us to forgive her. I just grabbed my bags and waited in the lobby. After the show, I took a shower last at the hotel. As the water ran off my body, I felt a pair of hands stroking my hair. I turned around, and it was Tori. She folded her arms.

"Why can't you just forgive me? Seth did, but you just have to be an asshole. A stubborn asshole. I apologized for being a bitch-" I put my index finger on her lips.

"You lash out at the people who care for you, and that's backwards. We only want to see you happy.." I stated. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I spun around and pushed her to the wall. "Rome..." I put my finger to her lips again. "Shut up, Tori." I placed her legs around my waist so she was at eye level. I planted gentle kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. She shuddered. She whimpered as I put two fingers in her.

I slowly entered Tori. She clawed at my chest as I slowly thrusted into her. I leaned in and kissed her. Her kisses grew hungry and more begging. I knew she needed more. I bended down and licked Tori's sweet clit. She groaned and grinded her hips against my mouth. I flicked my tongue around her clit and she shivered with more and more lust. I kept licking and sucking until she couldn't stand. I entered her again. This time I thrusted faster and harder. Tori raked at my neck as she moaned. "Yes..Oh god. That feels amazing. Harder, harder." I pounded even harder inside Tori's clit. She muffled her moans in my shoulder. I felt her walls close around me as she bit my shoulder, hard. Tori slid down the wall until she was on her knees. She gripped my cock as she made eye contact with me. Tori remained eye contact as she bit and kissed and licked along my shaft. I leaned against the wall. Tori took my cock into her mouth with a loud slurping sound. She stroked my cock in time with her mouth. I sighed as I released a big load into Tori's mouth. It seemed never ending as cum leaked from her mouth while she was trying to swallow it all.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

**Seth's POV **

Today the European Tour is in 's father wants to spend time with the kids so Tori dropped them off at his have two hours until the house show. Dean and I were in the kitchen when we heard Tori scream.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. Tori sat her phone on the bed.

"We have an interview Chris Smith at Sports Matters!" Tori exclaimed.

"When is the interview?" Roman asked.

"Monday. We get to stay in the United States on Tuesday for the interview." Tori stated with the biggest grin.

"We get interviews all the time. What is special about this one?" I asked.

"It's in Chicago." Tori stated. "My hometown that I have not visited in forever."

**Tori's POV **

After Raw, the guys and I headed for the hotel. The kids stayed in Europe with my dad. He wants to spend time with them so Eden is celebrating her birthday there. The guys headed to the room without me. I'm in the lobby, chatting with a few of my coworkers. Aj lost the title to Paige, who made her main roster debut tonight. Paige, Aj and I have a triple threat match at Over the Limit.

"Tomorrow, we are definitely celebrating Paige's debut." Emma stated as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for her. Can you believe her first match was a title match? That was so awesome." I said as Emma exited on her floor.

"See ya later!" I opened the door to our hotel room. Roman and Dean were watching Tv. Seth was listening to his iPod in the bed. I crept up and stole a kiss. As I changed into my pajamas, Dean wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ya know Victoria, we never celebrated our wrestlemania victory.." Dean whispered in my ear. Roman got off the couch and tilted my chin so his lips brushed against mine.

"It's never too late to celebrate." Roman sat me on the bed and attacked my neck. Dean turned my head towards his face and we made out as Roman kissed my neck. Dean and Roman stopped momentarily so Seth could remove my shirt. The guys removed their clothes and Dean placed me across his lap. He spanked me as I moaned and suddenly he stopped. "I don't think we ever had anal before." Seth pulled me up and pushed me face first on the bed. He tapped my ass cheeks with his cock. Roman appeared at the side of the bed and kissed me. I shivered as Seth put two fingers coated with lube, in my ass. He removed his fingers and pulled me up on my knees. I whimpered as he slowly entered me. He picked up the pace. I could feel my orgasm coming just as Seth abruptly pulled out. He tossed the condom aside and I straddled him. I rode him at a medium pace and he pulled me down by the waist. He started thrusting into me and he came. I felt his warm seed splatter inside me as we laid there, exchanging soft pecks across each other's face. Dean pulled me off Seth and hovered over me. He wasted no time pounding into me as forcefully as possible. He squeezed and slapped my breast. He pinched one of my nipples.

"Feeling a bit frisky, huh?" I asked as I pushed his hair away from his face. Dean responded by leaning down and biting my earlobe. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I sucked and bit his tongue softly. He shooted out inside me. Dean rolled over, panting. Roman was sitting indian style in the middle of the bed. I straddled him and wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. As I rode up and down his hard cock, Roman played with my breast. I moaned as I finally reached an orgasm. Roman came seconds after me. I laid between Dean and Seth and Roman laid on the other side of Dean. We all were in awe as to what just happened so fast...


	38. Chapter 37- Sicky Icky Vicky

**Chapter 37 **

**Dean's POV **

We were in the car, driving to the interview with Sports Matters. It's about 10 am in Chicago and the streets are full of people. We entered the parking lot and parked the car. The stage manager escorted us to Studio A.

"You're on in 5 minutes so just wait here." The woman stated before leaving.

"I'm so glad to be in Chicago again." Tori said, twirling her hair.

"Let's get pizza before we leave." Seth suggested. Tori nodded in agreement.

The stage manager came back. "Okay, you're on now." She opened a door and we walked in. The audience cheered as we sat on the sofas. Chris & Susan, the hosts, welcomed us and start asking questions right away.

"Victoria, your full first name is Victoria-Alyson, correct?" Chris asked.

"Correct."

"Is it cool if I call you Alyson?"

"Of course."

"So Alyson, what is it like working with The Shield, some of WWE's top stars?"

"It's pretty cool. I still didn't completely believe management wanted me on the main roster just yet. The feeling was very surreal." Tori stated, smiling.

"Seth, are you and Roman going for the tag team titles any time soon?" Susan asked.

"Nah, probably not. If we were given the opportunity that would be great, but we're happy feuding with The Authority."

The questions then got a bit more personal.

"Alyson, did you know there are rumors about The Shield circulating?" Susan asked.

"No, really? I didn't know.. Tell me." Tori said.

"Well, some fans think you are dating a Shield member..." Susan stated. "Audience what do you think?" The audience chanted Seth's name. Tori blushed then laughed.

"Well, not exactly..." Tori said.

"Ok...Let's get back to wrestling questions." Chris stated.

**Tori's POV **

The guys and I stopped at a coffee shop for snacks. I was heading for the exit door when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and almost fainted.

"Hey girl. You don't call anymore, no texts, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh... How's it going Tyler?" I stuttered. I haven't spoken to Tyler in ages. He went to the same high school as me and we were close friends.

"My life has been great but you didn't answer my question. You know what... Here's my number. Call me later. And by later I don't mean in a decade." Tyler stated.

I was so happy to see my friend Tyler. I couldn't stop smiling. We had some great times together.

"Why are you so happy? And stop smiling like some freak!" Dean exclaimed as I got into the backseat.

"Shut up Dean." I retorted. "Can you let the windows down? It's so hot in here. That AC is not doing anything!"

Roman opened all the windows and resumed driving. Seth was on his phone, Dean and I were eating our lunch. Dean pulled the lid off his lunch and my stomach turned. I tasted something foul in my mouth. Before I knew it, I vomited in the backseat of the car. Roman stopped the car, him and Seth turned around to look at Dean and I in the backseat. They all gave me looks of abhorrence.

**Seth's POV **

We returned to Europe and start packing because we're no longer needed on the European Tour. Our flight leaves in the afternoon so we don't have to go to bed early. We are all at the kitchen island, eating dinner.

"I don't like it." Tori whined.

"Tori, you love stir fry. I don't understand-" Roman started. Tori interrupted him.

"I just don't feel like eating stir fry tonight." Tori explained. She went to the refrigerator and searched for something. She pulled out a pack of cookies.

"You're seriously gonna eat that?" Dean asked, half amused at Tori's behavior.

"Yeah, why not? I just have this craving for something sweet." Tori stated before opening the package. She paused. She clutched her stomach and turned to the sink then vomited.


	39. Chapter 38- Mama

**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 38 **

_One Month Later _

**Normal POV **

"Well, I'm glad you aren't in any distress after all that has occurred." Shannon stated. "I need to talk about the drug test you took though."

"What's wrong? I stopped abusing-" Shannon interrupted Tori.

"Tori, you're pregnant." Shannon announced.

"I can't believe it.. I'm very happy but.. who's the father?" Tori said, half happy half confused.

"Well, which one did you last have sex with? There is a lot of hCG in your system so you've been pregnant for awhile."

"The last time we did it, all of us were in a foursome."

"Well, I'm going to get you an antenatal appointment for next sunday and it should give you enough time to announce it and determine the father."

"Great. Sunday is perfect."

"Tori, I know it's been awhile since your last pregnancy so if you want to ask me any questions, feel free to call. I'm sure Michelle could answer some questions for you too."

"Thanks."

**Dean's POV **

Tori walked into the house with the biggest smile on her face. She sat her purse on the couch and pulled me off the couch.

"Let's go for a walk. Just me and you." Tori suggested.

"Okay."

We were at her Florida home so we walked out the patio to reach the beach. We walked holding hands along the shore as the waves crashed against the sand. It was sunset and the light shined beautifully against Tori's tan skin.

"Dean, remember when we found out I was going to be apart of The Shield, just hours after meeting in Ohio?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

"I was scrambling in that building trying to help my step mother. We were talking that same day and she told me I would find my soulmate and finally be happy because I deserved it. I was very depressed for a long time because I thought I could never fall in love. When I first saw you guys after crashing into you, my first thoughts were 'damn, they are so hot'."

I chuckled. "You're pretty hot also."

"To be honest, I never saw this four way relationship going very far. And now, we're going to be a family."

Tori turned to face me and placed my hands on her stomach. I slowly started to realize what she was hinting at. I pulled her in for a hug. Tori sniffled before saying

"I love you so much. I never believed in love at first sight until now."

We walked into the kitchen, I had my arms around Tori's waist, rubbing her stomach. Roman and Seth appeared to be arguing over a water bottle.

"Could you guys stop, the negativity isn't good for the baby." I said, hinting her pregnancy.

"What?" Roman asked confused. "Wait... Are you-"

"Yes." Tori said smiling. This time the tears came out and she was really crying.

"Aww." Seth exclaimed before pulling her in for a hug.

**Roman's POV **

"What about Cheyenne or Dakota?" Seth suggested. Seth and Tori were thinking of baby names while we drove to the first antenatal appointment.

"Oh my gosh, I love that!" Tori exclaimed. "For a boy, I was thinking Armani or Jacob. This will be so much easier when we find out a definite gender."

"What about last names?" Dean asked. "How is that gonna work?"

"I like Gates-Lopez and Anoa'i-Gates." Tori replied.

* * *

The obstetrician entered the hospital room.

"Good afternoon . Good afternoon gentlemen. I'm Dr. Garrett." We all greeted the doctor as she prepared for Tori's checkup.

" , when was the last time you had a cycle?" asked.

"April 8th."

"Have you ever had a miscarriage or abortion?"

"No." retrieved some items from the cabinet.

"Let's move on to an ultrasound. We can see how many weeks old the baby is from his or her size." The doctor rubbed clear gel across Tori's abdomen. She moved the transducer around her stomach until she found something.

" , did you want a boy or a girl?" asked.

"I really really want a boy." Tori said.

"Well, you may be getting both because you have twins. I'd say you're 8 weeks pregnant."

Tori's eyes lit up at the revelation. "My family has a history of twins. I'm a twin. I have twin brothers. Twin aunties." Tori explained.

"Amazing." Seth said while holding Tori's hand.

"Okay, we have to get their heartbeats, your blood pressure, and your weight then we're done." Dr. Garrett explained. "This is a Doppler. It allows everyone to hear the babies' heartbeats." placed the instrument on Tori's stomach. There was a small thumping sound coming from the Doppler.

"130 beats per minute." announced. Tori got on the weight scale.

"You are 5'7 and 140 pounds. Twins grow faster than having one baby so I'd start shopping for maternity clothes now." Dr. Garrett suggested.


	40. Chapter 39- Birth

**Chapter 39**

**Tori's POV- 4 months pregnant**

Now that I'm four months pregnant with a noticeable baby bump, I've decided to tell everyone the news. Management knew before anyone and offered their support. Stephanie said I could be an interviewer until I was ready to wrestle again. Paul was telling Seth about being a good father and how to survive a pregnant girlfriend. We decided to tell everyone I was dating Seth and he was the father. Only a few people know the truth. Even Eva told me congradulations as I told the divas locker room about my pregnancy. I called my friends and revealed my pregnancy. They all were happy for me and offered to help me out while the guys were on the road, wrestling and traveling. Eden was excited to know she was a big sister. Steve and Luke said they were hoping for a boy to play sports with. Miranda said we could finally be a happy family. I remembered that life has been rough for them most of all with me and Scott's ongoing war. I'm traveling and don't spend much time with them. I promised to make it up to them. Speaking of family, I called my family and announced my pregnancy and four way relationship. My parents didn't support either one at all. My mother said she put a lot of money into me hoping I would be a doctor or something. She said I was nothing more than a dirty slut, sleeping with four different men, not even knowing the father. My siblings of course followed my parents decision and blocked me out of their life. The only one who still talked to me was Brad. He said that he would always love me unconditionally because I'm his baby sister.

**Seth's POV **

Tori is six months pregnant now and today is her baby shower. We found out that she was having a boy and a girl and she planned a shower immediately. We threw the party at the mansion in Beverly Hills. All our friends from work came with gifts for Tori. We stored the gifts in the guest house and cleaned as the guest left. Aj, Eva, Paige and Emma stayed behind to help. Tori walked out on the patio, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey mama." Aj said. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I just wanted to thank all of you again for doing this. You don't have to clean my house. I have maids for that." Tori explained.

"But we want to. Sit down and eat your ice cream." Paige commanded.

After the girls left, we took Tori upstairs for her last gift. Dean got down on one knee.

"Tori, I never cared about a girl as much as I care about you. You are the most down to Earth, loving woman I've ever met."

He grabbed Tori's left hand and slid the ring on her finger. Dean passed rings to Roman and I.

"This promise ring is so beautiful." Tori stated while examining it up close. It was a silver diamond ring.

**Roman's POV **

Tori is scheduled to have her C-Section today. Seth, Dean and I are in the waiting room, anxious and nervous. Soon Tori would give birth and we would know who the father was. We promised not to let it affect our relationship though. The nurse walked us to Tori's hospital room.

"I wanted to wait until you got here before I named them." Tori murmured.

"Who's the father?" Seth asked.

"All of you. It's a very rare case where an egg allows more sperm than needed inside it." The doctor explained. "You all had 33 percent matches to both babies."

"Couldn't that cause Down Syndrome or something?" I asked.

"That's another odd thing. Both babies have 23 pairs of chromosomes. No more no less." The doctor explained. "I guess it was a miracle."

Dean was holding the boy. Seth and Tori were observing the girl.

"Rome, Dakota-Jane has your hair." Tori admitted. "She has Seth's eyes."

"What are we going to name baby boy?" Dean asked.

"What about Ryan?" Seth suggested.

"Ryan Xavier Lopez-Gates and Dakota-Jane Christine Lopez-Anoa'i." Tori announced. "I love it."


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Tori continued her career as an interviewer and occasional commentator in WWE. The guys broke up The Shield as a storyline to cover for Victoria's absence as a wrestler. Roman became World Heavyweight Champion.

Ryan & Dakota were very healthy and very smart babies. They learned how to walk and talk earlier than most babies. Steve got a sports scholarship to Georgia Tech and Miranda got a scholarship to Yale University. Luke wanted to become a wrestler, so he went to wrestling school instead of college. It was pretty much Tori, Dakota, Ryan and Eden at home during the week. The guys were home maybe twice a week. Tori's friends Amanda & Tyler came over to help out. Brad and his wife, Cassie visited with their children also.

Victoria was off most of her medication and only took Xanax occasionally for anxiety. She learned to trust people more and to control her anger.

The twins celebrated their second birthday at the cabin in Michigan. There was a big scavenger hunt and bouncy house.

Victoria has a troubled past, some still not uncovered. After years and years of depression and unhappiness, Seth, Dean, and Roman were able to change that. They were slowly adjusting to being fathers. Tori confronted her family about their thoughts on her life. For the next two years, everyone was very happy with life. Tori is planning her return as a wrestler and getting the championship match she was promised, but never got because of her pregnancy. One event after another, piece by piece, the family fell apart. Stay tuned for the sequel..

**THE END**


End file.
